Kiss me Kill me
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: Deux filles dans un appart vont faire la connaissance de leur voisins bien étranges ainsi que des découvertes surprenantes !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Kiss me Kill me

Auteur : MiwakoSoma

Manga : Naruto

Disclamer : Faut il encore le répéter ( oui c'est bon pour ta thérapie ) Les persos de Masashi sont pas à moi … ( et ?) et tu crois quand même pas que je vais dire que j'y touche plus ! T'hallucines ma vieille ! ( tu étais sur la bonne voie !) Dégage !

Disclamer bis : Les autres persos sont à moi ! Je vous les prêtes si vous voulez ( personne en veux) mais veuillez ne pas les utiliser dans des scènes hardos c'est-à-dire avec Lee ou Gai thx ( nous tenons à la santé mentale de ses perso !)

Genre : A voir plus tard !

Couple : eh eh eh secret ! Juste que yen aura pour tout les goûts !

Note : en _italique_ pensée de truc muche , en normal le récit que je conte moi

Résumé : deux jeunes filles vivent dans un appart et vont faire la rencontre de voisins bien trop étranges …

_**

* * *

**_

_**OoO Kiss me Kill me OoO**_

_Part One : Kiss me … _

**Chapitre 1 : les Rencontres**

Pov … :

_J'en ai marre de ces boulots trop nazes qu'on me donne toujours ! Bibliothécaire ! C'est bien ma veine à moi qui déteste lire ! N'allez penser par là que je suis inculte et que ma seule lecture se résume à '' Beauté Santé et Entretien des ongles '' car je ne suis pas de ces hobbies la , ce qui n'est pas le cas bien évidement de ma charmante compagne de travail et aussi colocataire . Elle est gentille , certes , très jolie même mais je sais pas pourquoi , elle à toujours le don de me saouler vite …. Vous voyez cette fille , elle change d'humeur comme de … y a pas de choses qui se changent trop rapidement pour qualifier combien elle est lunatique … Mais à part ça on s'entend plutôt bien et on aime les même musiques et les même fringues , ce qui a toujours on coté pratique quand on est fauché … Le métier de bibliothécaire sa rapporte pas des masses … heureusement qu'on bosse la nuit, on a une petite augmentation sur le misérable salaire qu'on nous verse tout les mois …. bref … Je vais pas vous contez ma vie toute la nuit … en plus je me suis même pas présentée ! Mon nom est Mibu , Aya Mibu pour être plus exact ! Et ma colocataire et meilleure amie de moment pas que je change souvent d'amie mais je change plutôt souvent de ville … bref … donc ma colocataire se prénomme Sakura Haruno … 19 ans … cheveux roses , yeux verts , une jolie fille qui en fait courir plus d'un …. Moi ? Comment suis-je ? Avez-vous vraiment besoin de le savoir pour le récit qui va suivre ? Ok ok … Humm je vais faire dans le cours genre fiche descriptive des personnages de l'histoire … quoi ? Ah je devais pas dire que j'étais un personnage … je vois pas pourquoi bref … l'auteur est con des fois …. hein ? conne ? Oui oui si tu préfères …. bref …. alors et bien … j'ai 19 ans aussi … les yeux améthystes et puis j'ai de superbes cheveux noirs qui …. hein ? Ah je dois pas me la jouer … Ok ok … donc voila ma description dans le à peu près … Bref … je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter mes pensées à trois sous … Donc notre histoire commence …._

_Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha la première personne que j'ai rencontré ce fut Sakura d'une part car on avait postulé au même moment pour le même job et d'autre par car on avait toutes deux visitées le même appartement en même temps … drôle de coincidence quand même … c'est à travers ces petites coincidences qu'on est devenu amies … elle m'a présenté aux siens et moi je l'ai présenté à mon chat … mon seul compagnon …_

Aya : Tu verras il est gentil !

Sakura : J'ai pas confiance en les chats ! Ils sont trop perfides et faux ! On les caresse et trois secondes après il vous saute à la gorge !

Aya : Mais non … Neko ( super original ) est différent … il est gentil …

Sakura : Moué …

Aya : Aller caresse le !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses approcha sa main vers l'animal …. tout doucement … tout prudemment … et on ne su jamais ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de l'animal mais quand les doigts de Sakura lui effleurèrent le haut de la tête , il fut pris d'une violente pulsion de félin sauvage et enragé , et il sauta au visage de notre pauvre jeune fille qui hurla … et plus elle hurlait … plus le chat plantait ses griffes dans la chair de ses pommettes … il fallut toute la volonté du monde et les deux bras de Aya pour sauver la pauvre jeune fille de son agresseur …

Sakura : Faudrait le piquer !

Aya : Ca va pas ! Jamais !

Sakura : Mais c'est une bête sauvage ! Regarde mon visage ! On dirait je me suis fait attaquer par un animal !

Aya : hum hum c'est le cas … -...-'

Sakura : Je te jure que si ton chat m'agresse à nouveau je le tue de mes propres mains !

_Bien sur Neko a recommencé plus tard … je crois qu'il avait une dent et des griffes contre Sakura et que chaque fois qu'il pouvait la griffer il le faisait … bien evidement Sakure ne l'a pas tué … Neko était toujours le plus fort surtout quand le j'aidais … et puis ce n'est que le fait que je l'aide qui l'a empêché de massacrer Neko … c'est surtout le fait qu'il aimait les chats …enfin il avait une drole de passion pour les chats noirs … en même temps s'était presque prévisible vu sa tête et sa déguaine de goth affirmé ! Et bien sur quand un type glauque sonne à votre porte pour vous dire de faire moins de bruit … c'est que vous allez vous le taper comme voisin …_

Ding Dong

Aya : J'ai la flemme d'ouvrir , t'y va ?

Sakura : Tu vois bien que je peux pas ton sale chat est en train de se faire les griffes sur mes mollets !

Aya : Ok ok j'y vais …

Aya s'extirpa mollement du canapé tandis que Sakura servait toujours de planche à griffe à un matou enragé. Elle s'avanca vers la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit elle poussa un cri digne de furie dans un film d'horreur qui tente d'échapper à son bourreau … Bon son cri était justifié parce que le dit inconnu derrière la porte tenait un couteau avec du sang dans les mains … Aussitôt qu'elle avait crié … elle avait de suite fermer la porte sur le visage d'un pauvre inconnu qui se massait le bout du nez sous le choc …

Inconnu : Attendez je faisais juste la cuisine …

Aya leva un sourcil … il faisait la cuisine … Bien sur il devait se couper un steack saignant et comme une cruche elle avait hurlé la mort … rouge de honte et de confusion … elle réouvrit la porte avec un sourire crispé et un rire gêné ..

Aya : eh eh je croyais que vous vouliez nous tuer eh eh

Inconnu : C'est tentant ..

Aya : Quoi ?

Inconnu : Je plaisante …

Aya , méchant : Vous avez un drôle d'humour ! Pis d'abord vous faites quoi devant ma porte !

Inconnu : J'ai entendu un cri strident venant de chez vous …

Aya : oh et en parfait gentleman vous vouliez sauvez le porteur de la voix en question ?

Inconnu : Non Non je voulais vous dire de faire moins de bruit …

Sakura , du salon : QUOI FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT C'EST PAS VOUS QUI VOUS VOUS FAITES DEGNAPPER LES JAMBES PAR UN CHAT CINGLE !

Inconnu : Un chat ?

Sakura, arrivant vers la porte : OUI CE chat la … _kyaaaaaa il est trop canon ce mec !_

En effet devant les yeux ébahit de la belle Sakura se trouvait un délicieux jeune homme à l'aspect légèrement glauque … mais au visage sans défaut … cheveux noirs , yeux bleus nuits à reflets rouges …

Aya : _surement un drogué ses pupilles sont dilatées… pis ce rouge c'est déjà pas louche …_

Sakura : _Ahh il est kawai et ses reflets rouges ca lui donne un coté mystique et ténébreux …kyaaaaa_

… la peau laiteuse qui ressemblait presque à de la procelaine .. les lèvres fines , les traits durs et fins à la fois … une carrure à en faire palir plus d'un …

Sakura : _Ca doit être un sportif …kyaaaa quelle corps …._

Aya : _ahh je vois il se dope pour faire ses combats de boxe … drogué !_

Inconnu : J'adore les chats …

Sakura : Moi aussi !

Aya : depuis quand ?

Sakura : depuis toujours … _trente secondes …_

Inconnu : Bref … si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit ca serait cool …

sakura : D'accord !

Aya : moué … _de_ _toute façon moi j'avais rien fait …_

Inconnu : Merci .. au revoir …

Sakura : attendez !

Inconnu : Quoi ?

Sakura : Vous etes notre nouveau voisin ?

Aya : s'il est venue te demander d'arrêter de jouer la truie qu'on saigne c'est que c'est un voisin …

Inconnu : oui …

Sakura : Moi c'est Sakura et elle c'est … on a pas besoin de le savoir … on est vos voisines …

Aya : quelle logique …

Inconnu : Sasuke … ok … je dois partir …

Sakura : Ah un de ses quatre !

Sasuke : Ouais …

_Je me rappellerais toujours la tête qu'avait fait Sakura en voyant le mec aux chats … je l'ai toujours appelé le mec aux chats je sais pas pourquoi … surement parce que je pouvais pas piffer le prénom Sasuke et puis je sais pas en faite … je pouvais pas le piffer tout court … il était trop glauque ce mec … habillé en noir … pis il était anormalement blanc … je présupposait que s'était un drogué mais j'allais vite me rendre compte qu'il en était rien … _

_Les jours qui suivaient Sakura voulut toujours apercevoir ou même entrapercevoir le mec aux chats .. des fois même elle a allait sonné à sa porte pretextant qu'on avait besoin de sucre mais personne jamais oh grand personne ne nous avait répondu … On était sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement parce que un jour en fin de journée on avait entendu de drôles de bruits … mais bon moi je me disais que le mec voulait eviter Sakura , ce qui pouvait être fort logique mais cette nuit la …les bruits glauques étaient plus glauque que jamais …_

Sakura : Ca se trouve il y a psychopathe chez Sasuke ! Et il est en danger !

Aya : Le seul psychopathe chez le mec aux chats c'est lui-même ! Ce type il est trop glauque !

Sakura : N'importe quoi ! Il est beau , magnifique …

Aya : et glauque !

Sakura : T'arrete avec tes glauques ! Et …

Sakura fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit sourd … comme si quelqu'un chutait au sol dans l'appartement de Sasuke … Aya et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se regardèrent quelques minutes … Aya devait avoué que les bruits étaient suspect … peu être que s'était vrai … peu être qu'un assassin était chez Sasuke ou peu être il devait des sous pour sa drogue pensa Aya …

Aya : Bon ok ! On va aller frapper chez lui pour voir …

Sakura : Merci merci merci !

Aya : Prend cette batte , on sait jamais si on tombe sur un drogué un manque faut pouvoir nous défendre !

Sakura : T'es parano !

Aya : Tu peux parler …

Elles descendirent les quelques marches qui les séparèrent du second étage auquel vivait le dit Sasuke … elles avancèrent prudemment … si quelqu'un les avait vu à ce moment là , il aurait rie à en mourir étouffer … avec leur batte , collée au mur et avançant à pas de loups vers la porte en bois vernis …

Aya , chuchote : Bon sonne !

Sakura sonna s'apprêtant à donner un coup … en plus on entendit le déclic de la poignée et dans la tête de Sakura ça ne faisait aucun doute … ce n'était pas Sasuke derrière la porte puisqu'il ouvrait jamais et la quelqu'un le faisait ! La porte s'entrebâillait et sans qu'elle n'eue réfléchis Sakura abattit sa batte de baseball sur la tête de l'inconnu … un inconnu aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds … avec à présent une bosse sur la tête …

Inconnu : Mais vous etes pas net ! Ca vous prend souvent de sonner chez les gens et de les assommer !

Aya : Chez les gens ? Je crois pas que vous soyez chez vous et encore moins que vous soyez Sasuke …

Inconnu : Je suis son colocataire !

Aya : ah ?

Inconnu : Oui !

Sakura : Ahh gomen !

Inconnu : Mouais .. vous vouliez quoi avant de me frapper ?

Sakura : On a entendu des bruits on croyait que Sasuke était en train de se faire tuer ! D'ailleurs il est la ? Je peux entrer ?

Inconnu : Il dort …

Aya : Il a fait une OD ?

Inconnu : Vous dites ?

Aya : _lui aussi c'est un drogué … il est trop blanc … on dirait le linceul du christ … d'ailleurs il y ressemble avec ses bouclettes de blondasse la … rahhh drogué hippy! _Bon désoler pour le dérangement … viens Sakura …

Sakura : Gomen Gomen c'est quoi votre prénom au faite ?

Inconnu : Naruto …

Aya : Chouette … on y va …

Au moment de faire demi tour , alors que Aya se retournait , elle se prit un type de plein fouet et hurla comme une dingue enragée …

Aya : ABRUTIE VOUS POUVEZ PAS REGARDER OU VOUS ALLEZ !

Naruto : Yo Neji !

Aya se recule et regarda le dit Neji … la même allure que les deux autres … longs cheveux noirs … pupilles quasi inexistantes …

Aya : _sûrement des lentilles …_

… un manteau en velours noir … vêtu de noir même … le visage dur et inexpressif … une bouche à damnée une bonne sœur et le corps je vous en parle pas … Aya le regarda en relevant un sourcil … pensant qu'il s'agissait lui aussi d'un membre de la secte des drogués ! Et le dit Neji au manteau de velours ouvrit la bouche pour parlez…

Neji : Gamine dégage !

_S'était la première phrase que m'avait dit Neji … je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie parce que à ce moment là j'avais voulut le frapper à mort mais Sakura m'avait retenu le bras et quand j'avais avancé , j'étais tombée sur les fesses comme une abrutie … et pour couronner le tout … bizarrement d'autres gens affluaient vers l'appartement de Sasuke et Naruto …_

Inconnu : Yo Naruto , Neji … mesdemoiselles …

Naruto : Salut Gaara …

Gaara : je suis pas en retard pour ta petite fête ?

Sakura : fête ? Je croyais que Sasuke dormais !

Naruto : J'ai dit ça ?

Sakura : Oui menteur ! pourquoi Sasuke m'a pas invité …

Aya : sans doute parce qu'il te connaît pas abrutie !

Naruto : Vous pouvez entrer boire un verre … on avait pas assez d'amuse gueule …

Aya : QUOI ?

Naruto : Je voulais dire d'amusement ! Plus on est de fous plus on rie !

Sakura : Chouette tu viens Aya !

Aya : Je rentre … Et viens avec moi !

Sakura : Mais …

Aya tira Sakura à part et lui dit tout bas que ces mecs étaient trop glauque … on aurait dit des sectaires drogués peux être même cannibale … l'autre mec avait bien parlé d'amuse gueules en parlant d'elles… s'étaient à peine louche … mais Sakura avait fait ses yeux de chiens battus disant que Sasuke était l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle voulait boire un verre chez lui … Aya avait bien évidement accepté .. mais juste 20 minutes …

_Ce fut la pire soirée de ma vie … enfin les pires 20 minutes de ma vie … du moment ou on était rentré jusqu'au moment ou j'avais franchit la porte de sortie …_

Aya : Okay ! Va pour une verre !

Quand elles entrèrent dans l'appartement , elles se sentirent mal à l'aise … elles se sentaient pas à leur place … logique … tous étaient vêtu de noir et elles , elles étaient en jeans et en t shirt extra trop larges vert et violet … De plus il régnait une odeur bizarre … acre … une odeur de renfermé … s'était sans compter la décoration de la maison … du bois de chêne partout et des meubles en verre … de gros rideaux opaques en velours rouges cachaient la vue sur l'extérieur quand au tapis style renaissance … ils complétaient le tout … Aya étouffait dans ce décor trop baroque tandis que Sakura papillonnait des yeux à la recherche d'un Sasuke … Aya devait rester calme … son amie l'avait laissé en plan ici et tout le monde la regardait bizarrement … et ce Neji semblait encore plus glauque dans ce décor …

Aya : _Il me le payeras celui là ! Gamine ! Pis quoi encore ! Il s'est pas vu la tafiole !_

Tandis que Aya , reclus dans le coin du salon méditait une pseudo vengeance sur ce type du nom de Neji … Sakura cherchait toujours Sasuke … elle le vit d'ailleurs entré dans une autre pièce .. bien evidement elle le suivit et toqua à la dite pièce … qui s'ouvrit comme par magie sur un Sasuke avec une mine de déterrée … à la vue de la jeune fille … il esquissa un sourire et lui proposa de rentrer dans la dite pièce qui au passage était sa chambre … et au moment ou elle allait entrer à l'intérieur Aya déboula comme une dingue disant que les 20 minutes étaient passées et qu'elles devaient rentrés … Elle tira la jeune fille au cheveux roses vers la porte de sortis tandis que sur le visage de Sasuke se dessinait la colère …

Sasuke : _La prochaine fois … tu ne t'en tiras pas … _

Pendant ce temps alors que Sakura et Aya arrivaient dans le grand salon ou tout le monde les regardait encore avec ce regard de cinglé , Aya voulut se venger du dit Neji pour l'avoir insulter de gamine … mais en le cherchant des yeux pendant qu'elle avançait elle ne vit pas qu'elle percuta quelqu'un qui en tombant l'entraîna dans sa chute … Après avoir pousser un cri sous la surprise et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant un truc mou sous elle , elle hurla de plus belle …

Aya : ENCORE VOUS ! VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES !

Neji : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas marcher !

Aya : Quoi !

Pendant leur brève dispute , Aya ne s'était toujours pas relever du torse du jeune homme qui lui servait de matelas et quand elle sentit tout les regards braqués sur elle et qu'elle remarqua sa position … elle se releva d'un bon en meuglant des phrases incompréhensibles tout en tirant Sakura par le bras vers la sortie …

_J'avais monté les escaliers en deux deux ce jour là tellement j'étais énervé … Sakura avait eu du mal à me calmer … j'avais eu l'air si bête devant tout le monde et ce Neji m'avait échauffer les oreilles … Il a toujours aimé m'énervé … Ce jour la je crois que si Sakura et moi avions été plus maligne et plus mature , nos destins n'auraient pas été ce qu'il est et nous ne saurions pas la … si on avait bien regarder … on aurait compris qui ils étaient …._

_**To be continued …**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**J'attend vos reviews si ça vous plait et que vous voulez connaître la suite La c'est juste un mini prologue …**_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : en _italique_ pensée de Aya , en **_italique gras _**pensée de Sakura , OoO Perso Pensée OoO _blablabla _pensée du personnage cité , normal ben euh moi et le récit !

**ps : Mici pour vos reviews ! je vous n'aime !**

* * *

_**OoO Kiss me Kill me OoO**_

_Part One : Kiss me … _

**Chapitre 2 : On se connait ?**

_Ca fait trois jours que j'ai pas dormi … trois jours que je suis cloué au lit à rien faire alors que Sakura travaille pour nous deux….d'ailleurs sa me rappelle un souvenir qui datait de peu de temps après notre rencontre avec le dit Neji… j'étais malade et quelqu'un sonna à la porte …._

_Purée qui vient me saouler quand je suis malade hein ! Obliger de sortir de mon lit dans un état pareil et répondre meme dans un état pareil grrrrr _

Aya : Oui ?

Inconnu : Oh excusez moi j'ai du me tromper d'étage …

Aya : Vous cherchez ?

Inconnu : Sasuke Uchiwa …

_C'est ce soir là que j'appris comment il s'appelait … on ne l'avait jamais su et son nom n'était meme pas ecrit sur la boite aux lettres mais bon on s'était pas trop poser de questions … de toute maniere je voulais pas me prendre la tete avec la vie de nos voisins … Ce type à qui j'avais ouvert ressemblais d'ailleurs étrangement au mec aux chats … il y avait un air de famille … hormis ce tein pale et cette lueur rouge dans les yeux … il y avait autre chose … cette froideur dans la voix … cette préstence …ce truc qui vous dit que le mec est pas clair …_

Aya : Sasuke ? Ah Sasuke … C'est le voisin d'en dessous mais je crois pas qu'il soit là … ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas appercu …

Inconnu : Je vais quand meme aller voir .. au revoir ..

Aya : ouais bye ! _et le merci c'est pour les chiens !_

_Ce mec me paraissait encore plus louche que les voisins… vous voyez il dégageait comme une aura maléfique … pas que je croyais à ces histoires grands-mères sur le karma et les auras mais la j'avais ressentit quelque chose d'assez fort … qui me disait que sans doute il se passerait quelque chose de grave bientôt … j'avais presque comment dire eu une prémonition rien qu'en sentant cette aura meurtrier … mais bon j'avais oublier cette sensation et je l'avais regarder descendre les escaliers vers la porte de nos voisins … dans l'ouverture de 5 centimètres de la porte je regardais si quelqu'un allait répondre à sa sonnette à la porte … après tout je devais avoué que cela m'intriguait de ne jamais les voir ces voisins …. je me demandais s'il faisait tout pour ne pas nous croisez ou croisez Sakura … je les aurais compris d'ailleurs … Sakura pouvait etre une sangsue par croyable …. bref … alors que je regardais il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur prédatrice … surprise sur le coup je claqua la porte et tomba sur les fesses …._

_Sakura était rentré quelques heures plus tard ….elle me raconta sa vie comme toujours puis elle buta sur le nom d'un certain Kyo dont elle fit l'éloge … de ce mec qui était venu ce soir pour emprunter un livre et qui au passage lui avait donné son numero de telephone … bien sur cela me paru louche … pas que Sakura n'attire pas mais que le mec l'avait écouté durant une heure parler d'un livre , d'un roman à l'eau de rose …. j'appelle pas trop ca un livre moi, plutot un torchon ou un ramassi de scène de cul … franchement voir Pamela se faire demonter sur un cabriolet rouge par Peter le pompier …. c'est pas trop de la litterature … certes je m'y connais pas trop en litterature mais bon là y a des limites … donc Sakura me parla de lui …_

Sakura : … Trop mignon avec des cheveux noirs et des mèches blanches … et puis il a des yeux d'un bleu bien plus bleu que ceux de Sasuke bien que Sasuke n'est pas besoin de yeux bleus pour etre mignon rien que son visage est parfait et ta vu ses cheveux presque comme ceux de Kyo …et puis il …

Aya : s'interesse à toi lui …

Sakura : Hannn j'en suis sur que Sasuke s'interesse à moi mais qu'il est trop timide sa se voit sur son visage angelique avec ses traits mystérieux de jeune homme timide et ses yeux je t'ai parlé des yeux de Kyo on y plongerait tout entiere dedans comme pour Sasuke mais quand meme Kyo est vraiment trop sexe il avait un manteau de velour noir avec des chaussures à grosses sangles … blablabla

_Je crois que Sakura n'avais jamais parlé aussi vite de sa vie ou tout du moins pas devant moi … à force j'écoutais plus parce que bon elle se répétait juste un peu quand meme … mais quand elle me parla des vetements de ce Kyo , je revis l'image de ce Neji … le meme manteau sans doute … je sais pas pourquoi je le vis sans doute peu etre pour me représenter mieux ce Kyo … je ne sais pas et à l'heure actuelle je ne sais toujours pas … à lépoque je pensais que s'était juste un phénomène de mode mais j'allais vite voir le contraire …._

_Pendant toute cette soirée elle me bassina sur le physique de ce Kyo mais je ne savais toujours rien de sa personnalité … Et puis le fameux soir ou ils devaient aller boire un verre je le vis enfin le fameux Kyo aux yeux bleux lagon …_

DING DONG

Aya : J'arrive … Vous etes ?

Inconnu : Kyo … Sakura est là ..

_Devant moi s'était présenter un jeune homme copie conforme de la description que m'avait fait Sakura … cheveux noirs et meches blanches … yeux bleux lagon limite porcelaine … des levres violettes , un manteau de velour … Si Sakura ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré sur notre lieu de travail j'aurais sans doute supposés qu'il était ami avec les voisins d'en dessous … ._

Aya : SAKURA ! C'est ton rendez vous !

Aya le fixait comme un chien de faiance pour déceler les moindre détails louches du jeune homme … certes il était louche tout court mais comme pour le fameux inconnu qui avait sonné à la porte un soir … il dégageait un truc … quelques chose de meurtrier , de sauvage et d'animal enragé … elle le sentait pas ce mec … C'est pour ca qu'elle prévint Sakura que si quelques chose arrivait qu'elle l'appelle au plus vite … Sakura lui promis … Et franchit le pas de la porte avec l'inconnu pour descendre les escaliers et disparaitre dans la rue … sous la lumière des lampadaires ….

_Si j'avais su ce soir là ce qui allait nous arriver je crois que jamais je n'aurais laisser Sakura partir avec ce mec … j'aurais du suivre mon instinct … ca nous aurait évité de gros ennuis car en effet cette nuit là à 23h15 mon portable sonna et j'entendis une Sakura paniqué et en larmes à l'autre bout du fil …_

Sakura ( tel) :Aya … nif … j'ai peur Aya …

Aya : T'es ou ?

Sakura : Le parc nif vers le magasin de chaussures …nif ..

Aya : bouge pas j'arrive !

_J'avais du faire le sprint de ma vie se soir là car j'avais atteint Sakura en 10 minutes alors qu'il nous en fallait normalement 30 … Je l'avais trouver en larmes et sanglante …dans son cou perlait deux gouttes de sang … très légère mais quand meme là …_

Aya : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé …

Sakura : Il m'a … il a …

Voix lointaine : Sakura ma belle ou es tu ? Te caches pas … tu verras ca ne fait pas mal !

Sakura alla poussé un cri quand Aya encore plus paniqué qu'elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche … leur cœur battait la chamade et Aya savait que peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé … cela devait etre grave pour qu'elle est peur sans connaître l'histoire … Toutes tremblantes … elles se trainèrent sur le sol sans faire de bruit vers le coin de la rue …. Entre elles et le dit Kyo ,qui d'ailleurs était accompagné de 3 autres hommes , il n'y avait que 30 mètres et les poubelles pour les cacher … rampant derrière les conténaires … elle virent leur peur grandirent à chaque centimètres … 5 mètres … 4 mètres avant de déboucher dans la rue … 1 mètres …

Aya : Cours !

Homme 1 : La voila et elle est pas seule !

Kyo : Encore mieux …. Attraper les !

_Les frissons me parcourant la peau … la peur me nouant les entrailles … les sanglots dans la voix je criais à Sakura de courir toujours plus vite alors que moi-même je paniquais de ne pas aller assez vite …. je tremblais et mon coeur battait comme un fou …et les larmes perlèrent sans que je m'en rende compte … Je me sentais defaillir par la peur … et au moment ou je croyais l'évanouissement proche … Sakura fut là … Elle avait pris un courage et beaucoup sur elle-même pour cesser de pleurer et penser à vivre … sans elle je crois que je ne serais jamais revenu .. de nulle part … elle me soutint par le bras et se mit à courir pour nous deux presque … Et nos poursuiveurs étaient derrière nous … et Sakura à son tour de me crier de courir toujours plus vite … ET j'avais du courir trop vite car je ne la vis plus derrière moi …_

Aya : SAKURA !

Sakura, voix lointaine : Cours Aya ! Ne te retourne pas et cours toujours !

Tandis que Aya speedait comme une folle et tourna dans la rue , ne voyant plus Sakura des yeux quand elle se retourna mais continua d'entendre sa voix lui dire de courir … elle foncait comme une folle jusqu'à l'appartement tandis qu'en face d'elle Sasuke et ses trois amis arrivaient … Quand ils la virent ils levèrent un sourcil d'interrogation mais quand elle se mit à hurler à l'aide ce fut un etonnement sans pareil qui se lu sur le visage de Naruto … Aya courait toujours se retournant pour voir si Sakura était toujours là … et quand elle voulut hurler son prenom elle la vit débouler au coin de la rue ..

Sakura : Mais Aya ne m'attend pas !

Sakura saignait un peu plus que tout à l'heure au niveau de la nuque …du sang coulait le long de son cou pour finir dans son décolté ... mais malgré qu'elle soit tenace la douleur de ce sang qui s'évacuait et la fatigue de courir prenait le pas sur elle, et elle s'effrondra sur le sol …

Aya : Sakura !

Elle couru jusqu'au corps inconscient de son amie mais quand elle arriva à sa hauteur quelqu'un posa le pied juste à coté du visage de son amie …

Voix : Hun hun …

Aya leva des yeux horrifiés vers celui qu'elle reconnu comme étant le Kyo aux yeux lagon porcelaine … elle avait peur mais la volonté de protégé Sakura et de se protéger elle-même prit le dessus et elle lui asséna un coup de pied sous le menton qui le fit tomber à la renvers … C'est à ce meme moment que Naruto arriva à ses cotés et que Kyo l'ayant vu le dévisagea etrangement avant de fuir … Aya leva une dernière fois les yeux avant de reconnaître son voisin et de s'évanouir à son tour ….

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard … 3h du matin avais-je lu sur le reveil qui n'était pas le mien .. d'ailleurs je m'étais reveillé dans un décor inconnu et pourtant su familier à la fois … Le lit dans lequel on m'avait posé sentait la naftaline … la pièce était embaumé de cette odeur … et ses meubles de bois veritable … ce gros miroir ancien et ce lit à baldaquin me rappelait trop un ancien décor … Je me m'étais mise assise sur le lit pour reprendre mes esprits quand le visage de Sakura me revint en tete …_

**_J'avais mal à la nuque comme si j'avais eu deux bleus… oui s'était un peu comme ca que j'avais ressentit cette douleur … J'avais ouvert les yeux difficilement dans ce lieu aux rideaux de velours noir … en face du lit ,ou j'avais reposé durant je ne sais combien d'heure, se trouvait un tableau représentant deux hommes qui me semblaient familier mais très familier … je plissa les yeux pour mieux les reconnaître et la je vis … il s'agissait de nos deux voisins Naruto et Sasuke dans des costumes d'époque Shakespearienne ( _**J'adore trop Shakespear !)**_ et de longues anglaises … j'avais envi de rire sous le moment , ils avaient du vraiment triper pour pouvoir se faire peindre dans des costumes d'époque enfin c'est ce que j'avais penser sur le moment … _**

_Mon dieu ou pouvait etre Sakura ou pouvais je etre moi-même ! Voila ce qui m'avait traverser l'esprit à ce moment là … j'avais ouvert la porte avec fracas pour tomber sur nos voisins et leur deux amis qui me regardaient … Et j'avais ris stupidement …_

Aya : Eh eh … ( grosse goutte manga) …

_Mais je m'étais vite repris en gueulant des ou est Sakura et des plus posement possible le mec aux chats m'avait montré une porte … j'avais couru vers celle-ci avant de me retamer , quand elle s'ouvrit , sur mon amie…_

_**Après que j'avais ris mentalement de ce tableau je m'étais lever pour m'approcher de la porte … j'avais la tete qui tournait comme si j'avais pris une cuite … et quand je l'ouvris je me pris une boule noir aux yeux améthystes dans la tronche ….**_

Aya : Sakura tu vas bien ?

Sakura : Oui surtout si tu te leves tu devrais faire une régime !

Aya : Conasse ! Creve !

Aya se leve en juriant sur Sakura tout en souriant qu'elle soit en vie et que elle-même soit en vie … PUis elle se souvint que derrière elle quatre mecs les regardait en se demandant si elles avaient un cerveau toutes deux … Sakura les ayant remarquer souria niaisement à Sasuke tandis que Aya tapait du pied se demandant comment dire merci à ces choses ( les voisins) mais Sakura la devanca …

Sakura : Merci pour tout ! Hwin Aya !

Aya : oué oué Thank you … On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Naruto : vous restez pas boire un verre ?

Aya : J'ai une tete à rester boire un verre ! JE viens de me faire agresser !

Sakura : Non je viens de me faire agresser ! Regarde j'ai des trous dans la nuque !

Aya : Fais voir …

En regardant les deux plaies , Aya faillit defaillir puis se repris en rigolant …

Aya : Il s'est trop pris pour un vampire ton super ami Kyo lol

Sakura : C'est pas drole t'imagine il voulait peux etre me vider de mon sang !

Aya : ouéé surement un cinglé faisant partit d'une secte ! On est des vampires on veut du sang miam miam lol Il voulait faire du boudin oué looool

Il semblait que Aya s'en remettait vite de leur attaque … elle était ptdr tandis que Sakura bouillonait et que les autres souriaient jaune … Puis Sakura coupa net au fou rire de son amie en posant une question qui n'avait rien avoir !

Sakura : T'es qui toi , dit elle en montrant un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges

Homme rouge : Je me prénomme Gaara mademoiselle !

Sakura : Ah moi c'est Sakura !

Gaara : J'avais cru comprendre …

Sakura : Ah mais vous vous etes le type que Aya voulait tuer , dit elle en désignant Neji tandis que Aya devint rouge ..

Neji : C'est qui déjà ?

Alors la Aya vit rouge ! Oki elle était peu etre pas un top canon ni super intéressante mais là ce rustre l'avait oublié … il l'avait insulté quand meme …

Aya : Personne -- Bon Sakura on s'en va on a un vampire a chasser mouahahaha

Sakura : C'est pas drole …

Aya : Fait peter les pieux et le cruxifi yeahhh !

Sakura : Ah ah ah Bon ben au revoir et encore merci

Les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours pas bouger ni parler ils n'auraient pas été la s'était la meme chose pour les deux autres. Le regard incrédule , ils suivèrent des yeux les deux jeunes filles pretent à sortir de l'appart quand Sakura s'arreta pour dire finalement qu'elle voulait boire un verre avec eux et la Aya explosa …

Aya : Na mais NON ca se trouve eux aussi c'est des malades mentaux qui aiment le sang regarde leur déguaine pis leur tete de macabé !

Les dite tete de macabé commencèrent à voir rouge …

Neji : C'est qui la tete de macabé ?

Aya : toi mon vieux avec tes cheveux la tu te crois à la gaypride pis tes lentilles c'est bon t'as plus 12 ans pour te donner un style avec une paire de yeux couleur …

Sakura : Mais arrete aya !

Aya : pis le manteaux plus ringard tu meurs ! Tu t'es cru ou la ? Au 18eme siècle ! Pis on dirait que vous allez nous clamser entre les pattes avec votre teint blafard la ! T'es revenu d'entre les morts ! Faut sortir un peu et bronzé ! Le soleil c bon pour la peau !

Neji : je ne vous ai pas demandez de m'insulter alors vous allez cesser ou la tete de macabé que je suis va devoir vous en coller une !

Aya : Mais c'est qu'il est violent en plus ! ET toi tu veux rester avec des types qui veulent me frapper !

Sakura : Tant que c'est pas moi !

_**Ce soir la meme si je ne le montra pas j'étais plié de rire interieurement … je voyais Aya balancé toutes ses critiques à Neji et sa me faisait rire surtout sa tete de furie et la tete impassabile legerement irrité de Neji … Et puis Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara qui tiraient mechement la tronche … surement parce qu'ils avaient le meme look …**_

_Ce soir la ou plutot cette nuit là , je m'étais presque battu avec Neji mais bien sur etant une fille frèle et sans défense j'avais fini cloué au sol tandis que Sakura un verre de vin à la main rigolait … je me rappelle de ses yeux qui brillaient à cause de l'alcool et de son sourire heureux … meme si je n'aimais pas trop nos voisins, ce soir là je me sentis bien parce que Sakura était heureuse et parce que l'espace de quelques heures j'avais l'impression d'avoir une réelle vie …_

_Quand mes yeux se réouvrirent le lendemain matin ce fut dans mon appartement meme dans ma chambre … je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré ni à quelle heure mais j'étais bien là de nouveau dans mon lit … peu etre avions-nous revez de cette soirée et de notre mésavanture …je ne crois pas … mon ventre était toujours noué par la peur de la veille …_

_OoO Sasuke PenséesOoO On avait ramener nos voisins un peu avant que le soleil ne se leva … endormis dans nos bras, la respiration régulière , on les avait déposé dans leur lit … Dans la chambre de Sakura flottait une odeur de fraise très sucré… tout de rose décoré je m'étais senti oppréssé presque étouffé par ce trop plein de joie et de bonheur que je n'avais pas et n'aurais jamais … Il avait raison jamais on aura le droit à une vie normale … jamais plus je ne connaitrais la joie de vivre heureux … OoO Sasuke Pensées OoO_

**_J'avais senti de bras froid me prendre par la taille et les épaules et me porter jusqu'à un lieu qui me sembla inconnu dans ma léthargie mais qui fut au final simplement ma chambre … je savais plus trop ce qui sétait passé la veille après avoir vu Neji et Aya se battre à moitié mais une chose était sur en ce matin de mai , alors que les fleurs de cerisier neigeaient sur la ville, … je me sentais bien et en vie … plus que jamais je savais une chose … j'allais enfin etre vivante !_**

****

**_To be continued..._**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ben voila le deuxième chapitre de fini c'est juste une petite transition parce que c'est bon j'ai tout plein d'idees j'ai meme la fin et tout mais faut j'aille pas tout vite dans les n'explications mouahahaha Pour les fans de Sasuke , Neji, Gaara et tout le reste de nos bisho on va enfin les entendres pensées et parler ! Keu meme les pauvres c'est des vrais meubles ils bougent pas et parle pas ! Et bientôt l'arriver d'autres perso ! Bisous à tous ¨¨**

**REviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Une certaine fanficteuse va sentir un piquage de perso lol Meme si elle voulait pas t'intégration ben tant pis j'en ai besoin et ce perso correspond parfaitement mouahahahhaha Donc voila**

**Je vous remerci pour les reviews**

**Réponse Reviews :**

Sabaku no lumina : Nia nia nia oh grande reine qui ma prété Itachi lol ( pauvre de lui ) mici pour tes reviews eh eh Gaara va bientôt arriver en force tkt ! yaura des futur chapitre retour vers le passé de nos perso préfères mouahahaha et j'espère que mon gaara te plaire eh eh Bisous

**_Nefer_** : Mici pour la reviews ! Naruto est parfait en type glauque justement parce qu'il est trop jovial c'est pour faire un pure paradoxe de ouff plus tard lol ( genre ) chut pourquoi tu dis c'est des vampires snif le mystere est peu garder lol Bisous

Loushaa : ah ma loush mici pour ta reviews je t'ai mis un comm me too eh eh eh pis ecrit ta tienne hein na mais oh lol Bisous et mici attend que dis je Bisons spécial copitage lol

**_Fan2Tout_** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes fics et la suite la voici la voila ! bisous

petiteraziel : Mici mici angel kiyaaa je prefere spike :p :p :p lol voici la suite pr toi et les autres bisous

**_Ridelliz_** : Mais t'es pas loin de savoir j'en suis sur tu le sais en faite eh eh eh vui vui ils sont glauque en meme temps tu vois ton voisin blanc comme un cadavre qui sourit pas qui parle pas tu te poses des questions lol Bisous et mici encore pr la view

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : ce sont des mouahahahaha à ton avis ? lol bisous et merci

**_Princesse destiny_** : aiieuh par ta faute j'ai des bosses messante nia te boudes lol faut pas faire des crise de nerfs c'est mauvais pr les ficteurs lol Mici pr ta view kissss

Hitomi : oh la gourmande les 4 à la fois lol ta bien deviné eh eh eh mici mic pr tout bisous

**_Bloody angel_** : eh eh eh jadore le pseudo ehe he h ( rire bete ) mais mais ma cher une fics sans Itachi c'est pas un vrai fics ! Tkt lui il arrive ! bisous et mici

jin, didou , holari , xylo : je fais un regoupage de reponse lol dsl mici pour les views je vous fais des grosbisous mici et voila la suite !

**Merci encore mil fois !**

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**OoO Kiss me Kill me OoO**_

_Part One : Kiss me … _

**Chapitre 3 : S'engluer dans son destin**

OoO Inconnu Pensées OoO _J'arretais pas de penser à elle … à son visage … sa peau douce … son odeur sucré … j'arrivais plus à me controler … chaque nuit je voulais monter … frapper et la prendre contre moi … la posséder … posséder sa vie … je voulais l'aimer … L'aimer ? Que dis-je … je ne peux aimer … j'en suis incapable et cela ne m'est pas accordé parce que je suis différent … Il a raison … l'amour n'est réservé qu'aux vivants … et les morts … les sans ames que nous sommes me peuvent aimer … éternellement seul … Si je pensais toujours à elle s'étais sans doute parce que fragile comme elle étais elle me paraissait précieuse … je voulais simplement posséder son ame … enfin je crois … Il ne pourrait en etre autrement après tout … je ne peux pas la faire devenir mienne ainsi … mais pourquoi … pourquoi elle hante mes nuits … je ne les vu que quelques fois mais … je ne sais pas … elle est resté gravé sous ma peau …. J'en deviens malade et j'en deviens fou …. heureusement que je l'ai lui … pour que chaque nuit il me console de mon triste sort … pour que l'on se console de notre misérable éternité …_

Voix : viens te coucher Sasuke …

Sasuke : J'arrive …

_Je me sens mal … le soleil se lève et elle aussi … moi je m'endors une nouvelle fois … s'il te plait Naruto … console moi car jamais elle ne m'aimera … car jamais elle voudra de moi … elle ne voudra pas etre comme nous … parce que auprès de moi … auprès de nous … ce n'est pas la joie et la vie qui l'attend mais simplement une mort lente et pénible …_

_Naruto dort déjà …il ne me sent meme pas quand j'entre dans le lit et que je me colle à lui …son corps est froid … le mien aussi … ses cheveux me chatouille le nez … il sent bon malgré sa vieillesse …_

Sasuke murmure : Naruto ….

Naruto : Hummm

Sasuke : Naruto …

Naruto : quoi …

Sasuke : je la sens encore ….

_Il se retourne lentement … sa tete face à la mienne … sa bouche effleurant mes lèvres ….en lui caressant la joue j'essaye quelques secondes de m'imaginer que c'est elle … mais la froideur du corps de mon ami me rappelle que ce n'est que lui … que ce n'est que lui qui se matin m'etreindra … _OoO Sasuke Pensées OoO

2 heures auparavant dans un grand manoir

OoO Inconnue Pensée OoO _Hummm Neji ou es tu … il est bientôt l'heure d'aller dormis et tu cambades encore dans la ville … cherches tu encore une proie … cherches tu encore une jeune vierge à aimer … le temps d'une nuit … le temps de sa courte vie … humm mon corps ne te suffit plus maintenant …. je me rappelle qu'il y a encore quelques temps tu appréciais de m'avoir chaque jour dans ta couche pour une passion … Ah Neji ne me trahit pas … tu m'appartiens et ton ame aussi … jamais tu ne seras libre … jamais …_ OoO Inconnue Pensée OoO

A cet instant dans une bibliothèque …

_Un travail des plus banal , ennuyant , fatiguant d'être ennuyant … un lieu toujours vide … des personnes vides … des livres sans grand interet … des archives jamais consulter … des binoclards obscédé par Stefen King … Voila l'endroit ou je travaillais la nuit … Une bibliothèque municipale … Vous allez dire ouai je te comprend bosser la dedans la nuit qui plus est sa doit vraiment être méga trop fun et la on sous entend l'ironie basic …. C'est à peu près ce que j'en pensais de ce travail au début … Mais un soir …_

_Mes paupières à demi close , un bras sur le guichet , ma joue posé sur ma main je regardais la porte d'entré toujours close ou transparaissait la rue à peine éclairé … Il pleuvait dehors … Perdu dans mes fantasques qu'un beau prince entrerait … oué un beau prince je crois que j'avais lu trop de ces bouquins que Sakura lisait …bref … Je somnolais à moitié pensant que peu etre quelqu'un me sortirait de ma léthargie complète … et puis je repensais beaucoup à notre soirée il y deux semaines … au fameux Kyo … a nos voisins … à ce rustre de Neji … à ce … QUOIIIIII … mais je rêve ! _

En effet la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sur une silhouette de noir vêtu … avec de longs cheveux ( soyeux lol ) … et des pupilles quasi inexistante …Neji …

Aya : bonsoir !

Neji : Tiens encore vous !

Aya : c'est moi qui devrais dire ca

Neji : Alors c'est la que vous travaillez

Aya : ca se voit …

Neji : Pas trop vu votre Quotient Intellectuel je vous aurait plus vu vendeuse de légumes aux marché !

Aya : QUOIIIIII

Neji : Bref je voudrais un livre ..

Aya : grrrr … Quel livre !

Neji : La vie éternelle

Aya : Hinata Hyuuga ?

Neji : oui .. on connaît alors ?

Aya : Non c'est l'ordinateur qui vient de me le dire …

Neji : Je me disais aussi …

Aya : GRRR Rayon B3

_Ahhh qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer … je savais pas trop pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je le voyais ... qu'on se croisait … on se prenait la tête … S'était plus fort que nous … plus fort que moi …. Mais j'aimais bien l'énerver même si jamais il ne montrait une quelconque faille dans sa zen attitude …Bref … Ce soir la j'avais vu qu'il avait emprunter un livre d'un auteur du nom de Hinata Hyuuga … Je ne connaissais s pas cette écrivaine … d'ailleurs je ne connaissais pratiquement aucun auteur publié ou parut dans la bibliothèque …_

_Et puis Nej était revenu chaque soir à la même heure emprunter un nouveau livre …… il parlait pas et se rendait dans un coin au milieu des rayons et prenait toujours un livre de cette HInata Hyuuga … alors intriguer … une nuit … je lu La vie éternelle …_

_« Perdu dans les sombres dédales de l'inconnu , j'avancait anxieuse , nerveuse et excité à la fois … je ne savais pas ce qui se cachait derrière la porte du mausolée familial … sans doute un amas de cadavres puants et en décomposition … mais je devais en etre sur … Ils avaient dit l'avoir vu alors qu'il était mort … je devais en avoir le cœur net … je devais savoir si Neji était vivant… » _

_Neji ? Notre Neji … non s'était surement une coincidence … ca pouvait pas être notre Neji … ce livre avait été écrit en 1850 et sa aurait voulu dire que Neji avait passé 150ans … lol je divaguais complet sur l'age présupposé de Neji … Pourquoi je ne savais pas … mais ce libre m'intriguait de plus en plus … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais le lire encore et encore … étais-ce le fait que le nom Neji était apparut dans le récit ou bien parce que cette auteur me paraissait familière … comme une goutte de nostalgie au fond de mon être je sentais que je la connaissais … que je l'avais déjà vu …_

_« Quand j'arriva dans la salle ou reposait les ancètres Hyuuga … je le vis … le teint pale … les yeux clos … les lèvres rosés … Il n'avait pas changer d'un poil après deux semaines passé dans ce lieu humide ... Il était encore rosit par la vie et par le sang qui affluait …J'approcha ma main de son visage quand une autre me retint le bras … Un homme … une carrure majestueuse … des yeux d'un carmin profond … des cheveux de jais … lisse et long … un regard froid et pénétrant … J'avais cette impression qu'il me pénétrait jusqu'au tréfond de mon ame … Il me tira vers lui … vers ses lèvres vermeil … son souffle chaud dans mon cou … mon souffle coupé dans le sien … je sentis quelque chose entré dans ma chair puis quelque chose coulé le long de ma gorge et venir me caresser le haut de ma poitrine …et puis … tournant les yeux vers Neji … je le vis de tout son etre … de ses cheveux ébènes … de ses pupilles blanches …de son impassibilité … il me regardait … et le liquide chaud coulait toujours entre mes seins … »_

_Plus j'avancais dans ma lecture du récit plus j'avais l'impression que s'était de notre Neji glauque qu'elle parlait … J'avais des frissons à lire ce livre … chacune de ses descriptions ravivaient des douleurs en mon corps … je ne comprenais pas trop … j'avais l'impression qu'un jour j'avais vécu une chose similaire …_

OoO Neji Pensées OoO _Chaque soir je me rendais dans sa bibliothèque pour lire à nouveau un de ses livres … savoir si j'avais manqué un détail … quelque chose qui la perdrait … je savais très bien que jamais je ne la trouverais cette faille … car elle était sans faille … Et chaque nuit s'était toujours cette Aya Mibu … Celle qui était pas loin de la vérité sans le savoir … inconsciement elle savait … mais consciente elle rigolait … Cette fille si intrigante, si facile à énerver , si facile à manipuler … manipuler … peu etre pourrais-je … Non … N'impliquer personnes à par nous … trop fragile … trop naive … trop vivante … pourtant … elle le sait … pourtant je le sais … que au fond c'est elle … qui la conduira à sa perte … il faudrait juste qu'elle …. NON … _

_Ce soir là alors qu'elle devait tourner en rond dans la manoir … qu'elle devait perdre patience à m'attendre … j'étais encore retourner à sa bibliothèque … Aya Mibu était encore là … lisant un livre … lisant son livre … La vie éternelle … Elle froncait les sourcils à chaque ligne et des fois je la voyais tremblés … elle ne m'avait pas entendu pas vu … ni meme sentis … comme si elle avait oubliée … En la regardant je compris …. _

_Sa curiosité pour les récits d'HInata était tel qu'elle ne vivait qu'entre ses lignes … et ses paragraphes beaucoup trop personnel à mon goût … j'eu l'impression qu'en lisant les livres d'Hinata … elle sondait mon être … Je ne voulais pas … je ne supportais pas ….alors je l'interrompus_

Neji : Ca fait 5 minutes que j'attends … vous apprenez à lire c'est pour cela que vous êtes si concentré ?

_Elle leva les yeux de son livre lentement et me regarda fixement … cherchant à déceler quelque chose … elle me scruta lentement …des pieds à la tête … de mes yeux à mes cheveux … qu'elle passage venait elle de lire pour agir ainsi … et puis contre toute attente … contre mon attente … elle approcha sa main de mon visage …et me toucha la joue avant de l'ôter comme si elle venait de se bruler …_

Neji : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me tripoter ..

Aya : tripoter Je vous tripote pas !

Neji : A peine si vous m'aimez et avez envi de moi on peut toujours se voir derrière un rayon !

Aya : Maniaque ! Pervers ! Obscédé !

_Se voir derrière un rayon pis quoi encore … bien que l'espace d'un millième de seconde sa me parut tentant … mais juste un millième … il me regardait fixement … non il regardait le livre … _

Aya : Votre littérature est assez spécial …

Neji : …

Aya : On dirait que des fois ca parle de vous …

Neji : …

_Que pouvais-je répondre … _OoO Neji Pensées OoO

Dans une rue au fin fond de la ville ….

Voix : Il falloir agir …

Voix 2 : Bientôt … c'est encore trop tot …

Voix : mais … si elle s'en appercoit …

Voix 2 : si on exécute le plan comme prévu … elle verra rien …

Quelques jours plus tard ….

_Il était bientôt midi quand Sakura entra en trombe dans l'appartement avec un immense colis à mon attention … dessus une bande rouge avec écrit fragile …Elle meuglait pour que l'ouvre tandis que Kuroi faisait ses ongles sur le carton de la boite … Munis d'un couteau je l'ouvris et nous découvrâmes une dizaine de livre poussiéreux …. des vieux livre dont les auteur était inconnu … _

_Sakura ne regarda fixement avec une lueur de curiosité … Je pris alors un volume et découvris le titre « le journal d'un exorciste »_

Aya : ils ont du se planter c'est surement pour nos voisins glauques !

Sakura : Mais non y a ton nom ! Regardes !

Aya examina la boite et découvris une lettre accroché au fond du carton … écrit à la main … jaunis par le temps … une lettre quasi vide avec seulement trois lettre ASTL signé par une certaine organisation du nom de KAKG … Aya regarda ses lettres interloqués … qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien dire … Sa curiosité grandissait ainsi que celle de Sakura …

Sakura : On dirait un truc genre enquête chasse au trésors ! On doit découvrir ce que ca veut dire !

Aya : …

SAkura : alors on mène l'enquête

Aya : …

Aya regardait les lettres en encre noir puis les livre et se tourna enfin vers Sakura un sourire aux lèvres …

Aya : alors Watson près à suivre Sherlock ?

Sakura : YEah !

_Voila comment notre investigation à commencer … comment tout à vraiment commencer…. notre aventure … le voyage vers l'inconnu … J'avais eu l'impression ce soir la que s'était ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps … comme une impression … que ces lettres ne m'étaient pas inconnu tout comme les livres … qu'un jour j'avais dû les voir dans une bibliothèques personnelle … mais ou … et surtout quand …_

_Les lacunes de mon passé m'empêchait de me souvenir … si seulement je me rappelais … si jamais je n'étais tombé dans le coma .. si seulement je me rappelais d'avant … JE crois … et j'en suis certaine même … que ces livres … ces lettres … cette organisation m'aiderait … j'avais un rapport direct avec eux … _

**_Même si ce colis était pour Aya … même si ce n'était pas moi la concerné … j'avais néanmoins l'impression … la certitude même que moi aussi j'avais un rapport très particulier avec ca … ASTL …_**

Loin de la dans le désert en Egypte …

Voix : Kyaaaaaaa enfin on le trouve !

Voix 2 : J'ai cru que jamais on mettrait la main dessus !

Voix : Tu peux les contacter …

Voix 2 : Ok …

La jeune femme tira de sa poche un cellulaire noir et le porta à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro …D'une voix détaché et en trois mots , elle informa son interlocuteur de leur trouvailles … de la sienne et de celle de sa camarade … une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur d'or avec quelques mèches ca et la pourpres … La dite jeune femme se tourna alors vers son amie la brune et lui fit part d'un regard pétillant d'excitation … L'autre compris alors et l'aide à soulever la dalle …

Konoha au meme moment :

Un homme se lève en sursaut les yeux écarquillés …

Voix pour lui-même : Le sceau est brisé … le travail à commencer ….

**To be continued …**

**

* * *

**

**Bon bon la c'est plus trop axé sur Aya et Sakura parce que si je veux faire évoluer le truc et la super intrigue il faut que j'intègre mes persos manquant mais ils sont pas encore tous la mouahahahahah Donc ben reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

Miwako : Rebonjour à tous ! j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre qui ce plus est me plait pas trop en faite bref ! Voici la suite ! Mici pr les reviews !

Note : Italique ( Aya) , Gras ( Sakura)

* * *

_**OoO Kiss me Kill me OoO**_

_Part One : Kiss me_

**Chapitre 4 : Un mystère qui n'est plus …**

_Nous avions étudiés ses livres durant des semaines entières … faisant … total abstraction a la vie qui nous entourait et au monde extérieur … nous avions pris congé au travail pour mieux s'y consacrer … a ses livres qui nous liaient et reliaient … S'était devenu une véritable obsession que nous ne pouvions contrôler … totalement soumise a une volonté qui nous dépassait et qui nous était jusqu'à présent inconnue … Ces livres , ces lithographies avaient pris une place importante dans notre vie … au point que nous en restions cloîtrées chez nous … j'étais réduit a ne voir que Sakura …. Réduit a des lignes infinis … a de l'encre noir sur un papier jaunis …_

_Ces bouquins si étranges contant la vie de démons ou autres créatures mystiques et fantasques …. La vie de ceux qui la chassait et les tuait .. sans fin … barbarie et massacres … une fois par l'un … une fois par l'autre …et quelques fois les deux … guerres sanglantes … Je redécouvrais des légendes … des mythes que je prenais pour des histoires … de simples histoires … Avant je n'y croyais pas a toute ces choses si hors du commun et qui paraissait si fausses … si grosses et completement hallucinatoires … mais la tout me paraissait si vrai … si crédibles … _

_Les yeux plongés dans un de ses livres qui sentaient le vieux et le renfermés … je tiltais de temps en temps … regardait les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se hausser … ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue … et j'en souriais … et puis me reportant pour la énième fois sur une page jaunis … je la vis … totalement identique … mes yeux s'agrandirent et je balbutia un '' que quoi '' …_

Sakura : hein ? Qu'est ce t'as vu!

_Impossible de faire sortir un son de ma bouche … pétrifié … reportant mon regard sur Sakura puis sur l'image … et Sakura … et l'image qui s'effaça de ma vue pour atterrir dans les mains de mon amie … Je la vis rire nerveusement puis hurler un '' c'est une blague '' … tout en sachant que bien sur ça ne pouvait pas en être une … je repris le livre des mains de Sakura et commença a lire le paragraphe à coté de la gravure …._

Aya : Fille d'un grand Roi Maya et d'une prêtresse du Dieu Soleil … elle est née dans un village prospère … on dit qu'elle est était destiné a protéger son village contre les mauvais esprits et les démons … La princesse Sakura de Minaya connu cependant un destin fort tragique …

Sakura : Ca doit etre une autre princesse … une ancetre …

Aya : … je crois que l'on a besoin de repos … j'ai faim

_Ma phrase sonnant aussi fausse qu'une note de musique nous coupa net … si nous partions toutes deux dans des affabulations dans l'état ou nous étions … ça aurait été une catastrophe … en plus j'avais réellement faim et j'étais très fatiguée .. seul hic ! On avait rien à grailler et tout les magasins étaient fermés depuis déjà 3h … galère … je regarda Sakura fouiller dans le buffet et tirer la tronche … puis entrer la tête dans le frigo pour en ressortir dépité … le fast food aurait été une solution si nous ne vivions pas à 2 kilomètre du premier mac do et si tout les bus n'étaient déjà pas passés … puis soudain un nom familier traversa les barrières des lèvres de Sakura … Sasuke … Super je l'avais oublié celui la …_

Sakura : si on veut pas crever de faim on a pas le choix !

Aya : C'est nous qui risquions d'etre bouffer chez ces cannibales !

Sakura : N'importe quoi ! Aller viens !

_Et elle me tira le bras … me forçant à la suivre chez les voisins du dessous …. Génial … on allait encore passer pour des potiches avec nos fringues _… _enfin j'allais passer pour une potiche avec mes habits ! Sakura encore avec sa nuisette rose sa pouvait rester potable … quoi que .. On la prendrait sûrement pour une prostitué … mais moi avec mon pyjama mauve trois fois trop grand avec un trou au genou et aux manches .. on me prendrait pour une manouche sortit d'une poubelle … et si cet arrogant de Neji était la .. Il en ferait la remarque … il … putain … trop de chance …_

En effet devant nos deux comparses … se tenait droit comme un pilier le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui les regardait de la tête au pieds tout en souriant narquoisement en détaillant Aya qui se sentait naître une colère et haine immense … Tandis que Sakura , le sourire chaleureux expliquait la situation au jeune blondinet … qui souriait de toutes ses dents en hochant la tête , les invitant à entrer … comme à leur bonnes vieilles habitudes … se trouvait seulement Sasuke , Gaara , Neji et Naruto … Comme a son aise , Sakura salua les deux autres puis pris place sur un fauteuil pendant que Aya tapait du pied a l'entrée de la pièce et que Naruto farfouillait nerveusement dans les placards de la cuisine …

Gaara : Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions vu …

Sakura : C'est normal il nous est arrivé …

BAMMMM

Sakura venait de se prendre un livre qui, il n'y avait pas 10 secondes tronait sur l'étagère à coté de Aya …

Aya : Oups ..

Sasuke : Vous disiez qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose …

Sakura : Ah euh oui et bien on a eu un changement d'emploi … on euh …

Aya : Travaille le jour …

Sakura : oui voila eh eh

Bien sur leurs répliques sonnaient fausses et le regard suspicieux que jeta Neji à Aya et qu'elle lui rendit pas un « quoi ? » leur faisait comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose … Dans la pièce regnait un atmosphère tendu … et Sakura rendit grace au ciel quand Naruto arriva enfin en hurlant dans la pièce …

Naruto : Désolé on est aussi a sec dans nos placards ! Faudra faire les COURSES Sasuke …

Les deux collocataires se lancèrent de drole de regards que Aya ne chercha meme pas à déchiffrer tant la fatigue et la faim le lui en empechait …

Sakura : ah euh ben tant pis … on attendra demain pour manger ..

Aya : Je serais morte demain …

Sakura : Exagère pas …

Le regard vide de vie mais remplit de colère à la fois que lui lançait Aya ; fit tressaillir et rire nerveusement Sakura qui se réfugia non loin des bras de Sasuke …

Sakura : Dans un état pareil elle est dangereuse … protéger moi … elle serait capable de me bouffer quand je dors …

Gaara : c'est pas la seule …

Sakura : Pardon ?

Gaara : Rien rien …

Aya : J'ai faim …

Neji : j'ai une voiture …

Aya : Et alors ? Moi j'ai un velo et tout le monde s'en fou …

Bien sur tout le monde pardonna à Aya de n'avoir rien compris étant donner sa grande faiblesse mentale dut à un grand manque de sommeil , de nourriture saine et non périmé … ( note : elles ont bouffé tout les restes qui traînait les derniers jours … certains trucs étaient louches ) … M'enfin elle finit par comprendre quand Sakura sauta de joie au point de faillir tomber sur la magnifique table en verre du salon mais le vaillant Sasuke la rattrapa à temps , ce qui mit Sakura dans un état euphorique tendit que Aya émergeait …

Aya : en route !

Elle tira le bras du dit Neji qui ne comprit rien sur le moment comme tout les autres dans la pièce … la porte claqua sur les deux jeunes gens tandis que les autres avaient un regard ahuris ..

Sakura : oh elle devient peu etre sociable .. à moins que la faim la rende dingue …

Dans les 4 escaliers qui les séparait de la sortie de l'immeuble … le pauvre Neji toucha à peine le sol tellement elle le tirait fort et qu'elle descendait les marches 4 à 4 … enfin ils arrivèrent dehors … et d'une voix rauque elle demanda laquelle était sa voiture … cela ne l'étonna pas qu'il possède une voiture de collection qui valait sans doute plus cher que son vélo. … la couleur l'étonna encore moins … noir profond comme la nuit et les ténèbres … mais cesse de pseudo contemplation de la voiture … l'heure était à la bouffe … elle s'engouffra dans la voiture tandis qu'il mit le contact … Silence de mort … Aucun parlait … Les yeux rivé sur la rue prete à voir le premier mac do se présenter à sa vue … Aya ne laissa aucun mot franchir ses lèvres … sauf quand ils arrivèrent au carrefour ou elle hurla un « ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP »

Freinage semi chaotique de Neji …

Sortit en trombe de Aya …

Neji perplexe …

Aya courant jusqu'au mac do …

Neji suivant lentement … non Neji ne suivant pas …

Aya se stoppant un sourire béa sur les lèvres puis se retournant sur Neji …

Neji toujours perplexe … Neji allant sourire quand …

Aya : Les thunes !

Neji s'avançant lentement

Aya perdant patience …

Neji mode escargot …

Aya mode furie …

Neji attend que le bonhomme passe au vert alors qu'il n'y a aucune circulation un lundi soir a minuit …

Aya faisant demi tour et sautant à la gorge de Neji …

Neji tombant à la renverse …

Le bonhomme passe rouge et le feu vert …

Une ferrari lancé à vive allure

Un cri ..

Le noir …

Neji : Tout ça à cause de vous on a faillit crever !

Aya : si vous n'aviez pas trainer on aurait pas fini ici !

Neji : Vous en prenez qu'a vous-même si vous etes trempez …

Aya : C'est pas moi qui me suis auto poussé dans la flaque d'eau !

Neji : S'était pour vous sauvez !

Aya : c'est ça !

Elle se leve le pyjama mauve devenue marron … dégoulinant d'eau puante … se trainant jusqu'au mac do mais arborant le sourire fier … car elle avait … VOLE … le portefeuille de Neji !

Aya : nanananère !

Bref … Tout deux se retrouvent après 15 minutes de commandes … 15 minutes d'attentes … devant la voiture pour le retour à l'appartement … mais manque de bol …

Neji : J'ai perdu mes clefs … elles sont surement tomber dans l'eau quand vous vous etes elancé comme une furie sur moi !

Aya : Non c'est votre faute !

Neji : Rentrons …

Dépités… ils avancèrent dans les rues mal éclairé …. Aya tenant fermement toute la bouffe tandis que Neji la devançait sans parler … elle trainait du pied et cela l'exasperait … mais quand il se retourna, il comprit vite pourquoi … tremblant de froid dans son pyjama mouillé … elle tentait de se réchauffer tout en marchant … les yeux fixant le sol glacé sous ses pieds ( maline partit sans ses chaussures ) … Puis elle sentit quelque chose de lourd , chaud et sec se poser sur ses épaules .. elle leva les yeux vers un Neji qui la regardait impassiblement …

Neji : c'est pas par gentillesse ! Maintenant grimper sur mon dos vous nous ralentissez !

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire et grimpa sur le dos du jeune homme … il la tenait mais aussi les provisions du fast food … elle sentait à travers ses vetement la musculature et l'osselature de son cheval de fortune … elle sentait aussi le velours de sa chemise lui caresser les parties nues de sa peau ….ses paupières devenaient lourdes … elle sombra ….

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'appartement … Neji ouvra la porte et trouva les 4 autres en train de faire une partie de scrabble … jeu sans doute pris chez les filles … Sasuke toujours aussi happy que l'habitude … Gaara impénétrable … Naruto se tirant les cheveux et Sakura babillant … Ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant … Neji déposa son fardeau sur le canapé et tandis la marchandise à Sakura qui se fit pas prier pour la manger …

Aya ouvrit lourdement les yeux après une bonne heure de sommeil bien mérité mais pas prévu … les paupières à demi closes … elle scruta la pièce …. détaillant les 5 autres jouant au monopoly …

Aya : c'est la fête …

Sakura : ah tu te réveilles enfin ! tu joues avec nous ?

Aya : tu plaisantes la …

Neji : Peur de perdre …

Aya : oui c'est pour ça , en plus on est trop, le jeu se finirait vite …

Sakura : On peut faire des équipes de deux …

Aya : génial …

Sakura : on tire au sort …

Trafiquotant dans son coin et tirant des noms écrits sur des bout de papiers … la jeune fille annonca les groupes … Sakura et Sasuke , Gaara et Naruto ; Aya et Neji … ce qui valu un cri de Aya disant qu'elle refusait car ce , je cite , «macabre » allait les faire perdre … Mais elle du se plier aux règles tout en maugréant des menaces et des insultes envers une Sakura qui feinta l'innocence et l'ignorance …

_3 heures et demi du matin … ca fait approximativement 1h 32 minutes et 47 secondes que nous jouons à ce jeu stupide … Gaara et Naruto sont en tete mais ce n'est pas grace à l'idiot de service .. il est blond quand meme … Sakura et Sasuke sont second grace à Sasuke et aussi parce que Sakura a clepté dans la banque … tandis que moi je me bat inlassablement avec Neji lui disant d'hypothéqué la rue de la paix qui nous rapporte rien et lui s'obstinant a dire que la chance tournera surtout si j'arrete de jouer … bref une partie fantastique … je tiens à préciser que entre temps je m'étais change r… enfin Naruto m'avait prêter des habits … flemme d'aller en haut en chercher d'autres … et Sakura se trémoussait dans un peignoir en soie sauvage de Sasuke … Moi toujours ridicule dans une chemise en soie blanche trois fois trop grande avec un pantacourt qui me paressait être un pantalon trois fois trop large …_

**Kyaaa on était chez Sasuke depuis environ 4 heures et j'étais aux anges alors que Aya avait une tête de cinglé … Ca nous faisait du bien de sortir de ces bouquins qui nous avait un peu posséder mais je continuais à penser à cette princesse Sakura qui me ressemblait tant .. mais je ne savais pas et ne savais plus quoi penser … seulement que la a ce moment précise je me sentais bien aux coté de ma meilleure amie … de ses autres … et de Sasuke .. des instants de pur bonheur …**

Aya : Je commence à etre crever moi …

Sakura : On finit juste la partie après on va dormir promisssssssss

Aya : ok ok …

TOC TOC TOC

Trois coups sur la porte de nos charmants jeunes hommes qui se retournèrent en meme temps le regard emplit d'angoisse … Aya regarda perplexe le jeune homme avec qui elle se piquait le bec …puis Neji se leva et Naruto intima aux deux filles d'aller dans la chambre du fond et de rester la abs jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne les chercher … elles n'avaient pas posé de questions mais leur regard en disait long … Naruto les pseudo rassura en disant qu'il s'agissait de la fiancée de Neji et que si elle le voyait avec deux femmes il se ferait tuer ..

_Quand Naruto nous dit cela mon cœur s'accelera … et je me sentais suffoquer … Neji avait une fiancée …. Enfin s'était sa vie après tout mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette gêne au fond de moi et cet oppression intense dans ma poitrine … comme d'instinct Sakura me prit la main et me la serra très fort …_

OoO Neji Pensées OoO _Que faisait-elle la ? Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne chez Sasuke et Naruto … je le sentais mal … de plus il l'accompagnait … et elles étaient pas loin … enfermer dans la chambre … comme il y a déjà bien longtemps je ressentis cette inquiétude immense qui me serra le cœur … j'avais peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle pourrait de nouveau lui faire ou me faire … afin que je souffre comme avant …_

Voix : Neji je savait que je te trouverais la …

Elle passa sa main froide comme la mort sur sa joue … et la lui lacera … glissant son index sur la plaie sanglante … elle en lécha le bout ou du sang s'était logé …. Parcourant son doigt frêle sur ses propre lèvres … se couvrant de sang comme on le ferait avec un rouge pour les lèvres .. elle se délecta autant de ce sang que de l'expression horrifié qui se dessinait dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux des 3 autres …

Dans la chambre , Sakura et Aya n'osaient bouger … se serrant la main … tout en se disant que ce qui se passait derrière la porte était bien plus important que la simple venue d'une fiancée trop jalouse … les pas légers et les talons claquant contre le parquet de bois leur résonnait dans la tête comme des note macabre et funèbres … comme ses notes que l'ont joue sur un orgue dans une église abandonné …. Suivant ses pas … d'autres plus lourds et plus prononcer … ceux d'un homme surement … à la carrure imposante … puis des troisièmes pas … glissant sur le parquet … accompagnant la marche funèbres des talons de la femme …

Neji : Reine Hinata pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici ?

Hinata : Tu étais long à rentrer … je me suis demander si tu ne cherchais pas encore une de ses créatures …

Neji : je vous ai dit que j'avais depuis longtemps cesser ce genre de chasse …

Hinata : Chasse … hum … Bien … Nous allons rentrer alors … Gaara … Neji vous etes prier de venir avec nous cela va de soi …

D'un pas nonchalant … ils enfilèrent leur manteaux et passèrent le palier de la porte derrière elle et ses pas funestes … Les pas et les mouvements cessèrent dans la pièce … puis Sakura et Aya furent libérer de leur cache forcé … découvrant deux visages sombres et des lèvres leur disant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher …

_Hinata avait encore gagner … et je me força encore à la suivre .. ainsi que l'autre … quand j'enfila mon manteau … le mouvement du tissu libera une parcelle de l'odeur de mur qui couvrait le corps d' Aya … cette odeur de fruits sucrés qui sentait encore l'été et le soleil …. Tentant de rester neutre … je m'avança sans prêter attention au délicat parfum qui me chatouillait le nez … contrairement a elle … Hinata avait une odeur âpre … une odeur de rose fané … d'orchidée mortuaire … et d'un tombeau trop scellé par le temps … cet odeur que je haïssais tant … cet odeur de mort et de vieux … _OoO Neji Pensées OoO

_Nous rentrâmes d'un pas lourd à l'appartement sachant bien que quelque chose de grave s'était passer pour que Neji et Gaara soient partit avec les pas funestes ….Nous pénétrâmes en silence dans le salon et découvrîmes deux personnes assises sur notre sofa … deux femmes … et l'une fit glisser un de ces vieux livre ouvert ….jusqu'a mes pieds …. 4 portraits de jeunes femmes … le leur … celui de Sakura et le mien … « ce sont elles … les quatre tueuses » …_

* * *

**

* * *

To be Continued …**

**Voila chapitre 4 de fini ! Si sa vous plait faite le moi savoir bisoussssssssss**


	5. Chapter 5

Miwako : Voila enfin un chapitre un peu fouillis ! Excusez moi TT lisez à la fin pour mon blabla loool

* * *

**OoOKiss me Kill meOoO**

_Part one : Kiss me_

**Chapitre 5 : C'est le délire !**

_S'était si étrange … comme un rêve qui n'est finissait pas … non … comme un cauchemar qui ne voulait cesser … elles nous contaient ces histoires, ces fables qui nous connaissions déjà, mais la façon dont elles en parlaient était différente .. Ce n'était plus de la mythologie ou autre … s'était la réalité … et soudain toutes ses choses me paraissaient palpable … si proche … si …_

Sakura : Aya ? Réveille toi !

Aya : Hummm

Voix 1 : Aujourd'hui vous devez les rencontrer …

Aya : Hummm

Voix 2 : Allez feignasse bouge ton cul !

Aya : mais euh …

_J'ouvrais une paupière puis l'autre , pour me retrouver en face de trois tête qui me regardaient étrangement … j'étais fatigué … ces derniers jours on avait très peu dormi trop absorbé par les histoires qu'elles nous conta … mais aussi par ce qui nous attendait … Depuis qu'on les avait surprise chez nous après cette fameuse soirée chez nos charmant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elles n'avaient pas quitté notre appartement … elles s'étaient même incrustées … bref … L'une d'elle portait le nom de Lumina … elle avait une étrange couleur de cheveux , or , doré , ou se mêlait des mèches pourpres … elle était plutôt douce et nous parlais parfois comme à des enfants pour ne pas nous brusquer … elle souriait constamment contrairement à l'autre qui passait son temps à grogner … Tenten … s'était le nom de la seconde … une brune qui durant les 2 semaines qu'elles étaient chez , se faisait toujours la même coiffure … deux macarons identiques sur le sommet de son crâne … ses yeux brillait de cette force qu'on appelait « la combativité » … elle prenait sa mission et son destin très à cœur alors que Sakura et moi digérions à peine leur révélation … Vous en ai-je parlé ?_

**Flash back **

Sakura : Ce sont elles … les quatre tueuses ?

Aya : …

Sakura : Tueuse de quoi ?

Voix 1 : Asseyez vous …

Aya : Hey je reçois pas d'ordre dans ma maison ma vieille ! Alors tu vas me dire qui t'es et ce que tu fou la !

Voix 2 : Tu nous parles mieux sale morveuse !

Aya : Je parle comme je veux je suis chez moi que je sache !

Voix 1 : Voyons on se calme … Tenten assis toi … Mademoiselle Aya je vous prie aussi de vous calmez … il est impératif que vous nous écoutiez …

Sakura : Ok …

Aya : d'accord …

Voix 1 : Je m'appelle Lumina et voici ma coéquipière Tenten … nous sommes venu ici en réponse à vos questions mais aussi en compléments aux livres qui vous ont été attribué …. Parmi ces écrits vous vous etes peu être reconnu … vous vous etes peu être vu …. Ou bien vous vous etes souvenu …

Sakura : Euh eh bien il y avait une gravure me représentant mais elle datait de bien longtemps et parlait d'une princesse Maya …

Lumina : Vous etes plus prêtresse que princesse … mais je dois peu être commencer par le commencement …

Aya : logique …

Lumina : Vous vous etes réveillé un matin , vous demandant qui vous étiez … on vous a dit … que cela faisait plusieurs années que le coma vous avez fait prisonnier … qu'on ne connaissait pas vos origines … ni vos familles …. Que vous n'existiez pas aux yeux du monde …. Aucune identité … aucun passé .. Tout vous semblait flou jusqu'à il y quelques semaines quand vous avez feuilleter ces livres … ai-je tord ?

Sakura : n …non

Aya : Abréger …

Lumina : Nous avons le don et le pouvoir de vous rendre vos souvenirs … accepteriez vous que l'on vous conte tout cela ? Si non , nous partirons ….

Aya : Raconter …

Lumina, _smile_ : Si vous le permettez je vais commencer par mademoiselle Sakura … Comme vous avez lu … vous étiez la fille d'illustre parents et votre destin était de protéger les votre … vous venez bien de cette époque lointaine … vous expliquer comment vous etes arriver ici je ne peux vous le dire car moi-même je ne sais pas … mais je vous dirais qui vous étiez avant … avant d'être la …

Tenten : Tu es née dans un village perdu dans la montagne pourtant cela n'a pas empêché les mauvais esprits de venir vous attaqué pour s'emparer de l'amulette … dans les livres on dit que les villages maya on été détruit par les Espagnol mais tout cela n'est pas vraiment juste … les Maya possédait des dons … ils communiquaient avec les dieux … étaient protégé par ceux-ci …. Parmi ces protections divines ou matérielles … il existait des amulettes magiques …

Sakura : Amulette ?

Lumina : Oui mais on vous en parlera plus tard … bref … un jour d'après ce qu'on raconte n un groupe de démons ont attaqué votre village … les protections ont pas marché et il était impératif de vous sauver car vous etes l'avenir et s'était votre destin d'être ici pour sauver notre monde … tout est écrit … tout cela vous sera expliquez quand vous rencontrerez l'organisation … bientôt …

Aya : et moi ?

Lumina : Vous etes plus jeune si puis-je dire … vous seriez né en Russie au début du siècle dernier … vous viviez à la cour du Tsar Nicolas … vous connaissiez déjà l'existence du paranormal … vous parents … paix à leur âme … étaient des chasseurs hors pair … ils traquaient dans les Monts Carpates toutes les créatures infâmes … vous etes leur héritière et je ne vous cacherais pas que l'organisation attend beaucoup de vous … mais aussi … que vous etes la cible de notre plus grand ennemi …

Aya : Mes parents … comment ils sont ….

Tenten : Morts ?

Aya : Oui …

Lumina : dans l'exercice de leur fonction si puis-je dire … vous étiez jeune à l'époque … vous n'aviez même pas 10 ans et découvriez le monde … les mondes …. Un soir un groupe de vampires à pénétré chez vous dans le but de vous massacrez ainsi que votre famille … vos parents avaient prévu tout cela …. Ils vous ont caché et protégé garce à une barrière magique … j'espère que vous pourrez vous en souvenir car tout ce qui s'est passé du moment ou ils sont rentré jusqu'à votre mise en sommeil … personne le sait … tout ce que l'organisation a trouvé ce sont les cadavres de vos parents … vidé de leur sang … tout cela a été mis sur le compte de la révolution … vous voyez en 1918 s'était la grande confusion … le monde humain était chamboulé par les forces démoniaques et leur influence sur les hommes … les guerres … les massacres …

Aya : j'aimerais me souvenir … je le voudrais …

Sakura : Moi aussi …

Tenten : Vos souvenirs … un jour … ils reviendront … enfin j'espère pour vous …

Sakura : Et … et vous ? Qui etes vous ? D'où venez vous ?

Lumina : Moi je reviens de très loin …

Tenten : C'est une des plus vieille « revenante » , « endormie » …

Lumina : Je suis née en Egypte …. En Egypte ancienne … j'étais une esclave ou plutôt l'esclave de sa majesté la sœur du seigneur de notre contré … le pharaon avait du mal à géré tout ce qui se passait dans son empire alors il avait imposé des mini seigneur un peu partout ( je sais pas si c'est vrai enfin je crois pas que ça le soit bref ) … bref … j'étais celle qui s'occupait d'aidé la sœur dans le choix de ses tenues … ses coiffures … elle était belle … la sœur du seigneur … un blond si rare en Egypte … Temari …

**Flash Back dans le flash back 1**

Lumina : maîtresse Temari , je vous dit que vous etes superbe ainsi vêtu … vous devez en rendre jalouse Isis …

Temari : J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un Hippopotame !

Lumina : Ne dites pas de pareilles bêtises …. Vous etes sublime et votre fiancé en sera tout chamboulé de vous voir ainsi apparé ( je sais pas si ca se dit ) …

Temari : tu crois ?

Lumina : Vous etes la plus belle femme que l'Egypte eusse connue ! Même la sœur de pharaon en vous voyant serait jalouse !

Temari : Si tu le dis ! Bon allons au temple nous sommes déjà en retard à cause de tes bavardages ….

**Fin Flash Back dans le Flash back 1 ( capich ) **

Lumina : Quand je suis arrive au palais du seigneur … je ne l'avais jamais vu mais on laissait courir la rumeur qu'il était adorateur du Dieu Seth … que la mort et le mal rodaient autour de lui … qu'il n'avait pas de Coeur … on disait qu'il tuait des femmes et des enfants par plaisir de les faire souffrir … j'étais jeune et influençable à l'époque … et puis moi j'étais une disciple de la Déesse Isis … enfin je le suis devenue un jour … au temple une femme me parla … non la statue d'Isis me parla … j'eusse cru à un fantasque … elle me conta que j'étais en ce monde pour sauvé les innocents et anéantir le mal … peu de temps après j'ai connu l'organisation … je crois qu'elle existe depuis la création du monde cette Organisation … Et puis on m'avait chargé de surveillé le seigneur … mais comment ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu … il vivait la nuit paraissait il …. Alors j'avais veillé …

**Flash Back Dans le Flash Back 1**

_Pensée de Lumina à l'époque : C'est pas vrai … qu'est ce que je fais ici à une heure pareil … suivre le seigneur … et si je me faisais prendre … il me tuerait comme il l'a fait avec les autres … non c'est des rumeurs … il ne peut être aussi horrible que ça … maîtresse Temari m'a dit qu'il était bienveillant … mais si elle même était mauvaise et qu'elle le protégeait ? …. Non je ne peux douter de la maîtresse … le voila … ah … je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si … si …. Sublime … il est tout bonnement …. Non il n'y à pas de mot … ces yeux ils brillent … bleu ? Quel couleur étrange … ces cheveux sont rouges … je n'ai jamais vu ça … il est … ah … il est beau … Le seigneur Gaara est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu … attend une minute ! Je vais pas craquer sur le type que je dois surveillé car il est potentiellement abandonné au mal … et probablement démoniaque … qu'il n'hésitera pas à te trancher la gorge s'il te voit … merde il est plus là … je l'ai perdue … flûte il est ou ?_

Voix : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Lumina : Sei … seigneur Gaara … je … non je me promenais … je … vous m'avez surpris …

Gaara : je vois cela … vous tremblez … vous avez …

Lumina : froid ! Le désert est vraiment froid la nuit … j'aurais du sortir couverte se soir … je vais vite me réchauffer dans ma chambre ….

Gaara : Pas si vite …

Lumina : hein .. euh …

Gaara : je vous raccompagne …

Lumina : ah .. euh … d'ac … d'accord …

_Zen respire .. Arrête de trembler … me dit pas que ce type te fait peur … bon c'est vrai qu'il à un regard d'assassin mais il est beau quand même … et il a un regard d'assassin … ah dilemme …dilemme ? Je devrais dilemmé moi ! C'est le mal !_

Gaara : Vous semblez soucieuse …

Lumina : ah … euh … je réfléchissais …

Gaara : A quoi ?

Lumina : Rien de spécial … je me disais que s'était bientôt la fête en l'honneur de la Déesse Isis …

Gaara : oui …

**Fin flash-back dans le flash-back 1 ( je vais pas tout vous dévoilé maintenant niark ) **

Lumina : m'enfin tout ceci est du passé … un jour j'ai été endormi et me voilà !

Aya : Et toi ?

Tenten : moi ? humm … je viens de Chine … j'ai grandit comme un garçon … mon père était un grand maître d'arme alors il a fallut que je suive cet entraînement … mon père avait pas de fils alors j'ai du jouer ce rôle … quand il est mort … tué par des esprits démoniques …j'ai été endormi … voila …

Sakura : c'est tout ?

Tenten : Ma vie ne regarde que moi ainsi que mes souvenirs …

Aya : Mouai … sinon … à part nos vies … vous avez parlé de paranormal …

Lumina : Vous avez eu un avant goût avec les livres que vous avez lu … les démons, esprits malin , dame blanche , vampire …. Etc … mais aussi le monde du bien … nous … les fées , les bonnes sorcières etc …

Sakura : Nous ?

Tenten : Oui ! les chasseuses ! On doit chasser le mal ! C'est notre job et notre destin !

Aya : génial … moi qui voulait être bibliothécaire toute ma vie c'est raté …

Sakura : Tu plaisantes la ?

Aya : ben ouai … j'irais pas jusqu'à sauté de joie en sachant que je devrais sûrement combattre le mal de n'importe quelle façon … mais sa me plait … parce que je crois que c'est ce qui nous manquait pas vrai ?

Sakura :ouai !

Tenten : Alors vous etes prêtes ?

Sakura , Aya : Yes !

Tenten : Cool !

Lumina : Alors les 4 chasseuses sont enfin réunies !

Tenten : la fête va commencer !

**Fin du flash-back**

Tenten : t'es prête grognasse !

Aya : c'est bon !

Tenten : c'est cool qu'on sorte la nuit pour aller à l'org avec un peu de chance on va rencontré des vamp !

Sakura : On devrait s'en réjouir ?

Tenten : Ouep !

_Je ne leur avait pas dit … que cette nuit là quand elle m'avait réveillé … dans mes songes j'avais eu des brides de mon passé … s'était flou … je voyais une femme aux longs cheveux de jais avec des yeux violets comme les miens …. Elle me souriait et disait à une homme que quand je serais adulte je ferais fondre le cœur des hommes … l'homme souriait … un sourire si chaleureux et si chaud … ses yeux verts brillaient … la femme posa un baiser sur mon front …. Je revoyais aussi une salle bondée de gens … un bal était –ce … tout le monde était beau … et la femme aux cheveux de jais me montrait à tout le monde … dans ce souvenir j'avais une étrange impression d'être observé … s'était désagréable … et puis … j'avais croisé des yeux carmins …. Et plus rien … s'était déjà beaucoup je trouvais … j'avais peur de découvrir le reste de mon passé et mes souvenirs enfouies … mais en même temps je ressentais une grande excitation sans fond … s'était bizarre …_

**Quelle nuit … j'ai fait un rêve étrange … peu être était ce un souvenir enfoui ? … sûrement sinon sa n'expliquerais pas que j'eusse vu une femme aux cheveux roses comme les miens … ma mère peu être ? … elle était belle cette femme … elle avait les yeux bleus , les miens sont verts … elle tendait les bras vers moi et je lui tendis mes mains … elles étaient petites et potelées … le vent caressait ses cheveux roses …. Et un pendentif en or brillait à son cou … j'aurais aimé la connaître cette femme … celle qui devait être ma mère … enfin je la connais … mais j'ai oublié … c'est si lointain …**

* * *

**To be continued : **

**Sorry pour le retard et je vous publie meme pas un chapitre correct TT je suis impardonnable ! Voila une transition ! Enfin sa va devenir un peu plus attrayant ! Va yavoir de l'action ! Et pleins des flash back de la majorité des perso ! Les flash de Neji ! De Sasuke ! De Gaara ! Et puis aussi de Tenten ! niark ! et plein de nouveaux perso a venir !**

**Mici pr les reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

Miwako : me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Arigato !

Mais merci à :

**tafolpamadlaine** ( non personne s'est incrusté t'inquiète et puis les fautes lol bizarre j'en fais jamais sur papier et à l'ordi je suis une vrai daub -- bêta lectrice pourquoi pas pour les prochains chapitres si ça t'ennui pas TT) ,

**sabaku-no-lumina** ( meuh non pas de viole roh loool) ,

**Nefer** ( merci pour détails sur l'Egypte , gomen d'avoir mis n'importe quoi … j'aurais du vérifier … TT )

Et **haruno-sama**, **blizzy** , **forever, mana59 , sakura uchiwa , ridelliz** , **Miss Kourai , Cynthia23 … **merci beaucoup pour vos comms

* * *

**Kiss me Kill me**

_Part one : Kiss me_

**Chapitre 6 : Lui …**

_Les jours passaient … nous avions rencontré cette Organisation dirigée par quatre personnes : Kakashi , Asuma, Kurenai et Gai … ils étaient un peu loufoques surtout ce Gai … enfin bref … nos premières missions , nos premières chasses à la bête étaient vite arrivées … Sakura et moi avions assez vite pris le pli , même si au début ce fut bien dur …de tuer quelqu'un … tuer un être vivant _( oui même s'ils sont du coté obscur ils n'en sont pas moins vivants et ils respirent )_… mais bon … c'était notre job … _

_Je venais encore de décapiter une de ses créatures quand je sentis ma tête devenir lourde, et le décor devenir flou … le contact avec le sol froid m'acheva … noir …_

_Je ne savais pas où j'avais atterri… mais il me sembla que j'étais la seule à être la …en même temps … comment pourrais-je le savoir ? … tout était sombre ... et distinguer une silhouette était un supplice pour mes yeux … je me laissa donc choir , la tête en arrière … un mur soutenait mon dos … il ne faisait pas bien chaud et quelque chose de liquide s'insinuait dans ma bouche … du sang … il était fort probable que j'eusse une blessure sur à la tempe … j'essuya ma bouche … soudain un bruit me parvint aux oreilles … des pas … quelqu'un venait … mon instinct voulait que je me cache … me cacher où stupide instinct ! J'étais prisonnière !... Et les pas se rapprochaient … un bruit de serrure … une porte qui grince et deux bras qui m'agrippent … je ne voyais pas son visage … je ne le voyais pas tout court … je n'avais même pas la force de me débattre … l'inconnu me leva et me mit sur mes jambes …il me tira et je le suivis … dans un dédale de couloirs … toujours plus obscurs…_

_On avait dut marché une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la lumière me brûle les yeux … une lumière artificielle … des lampes ? … non … des chandeliers… beaucoup de chandeliers … quand mes yeux se familiarisèrent enfin … je pus voir l'inconnu qui me tenait … enfin voir était un grand mot … son visage était dissimulé par un masque et le capuchon de sa cape rabattu sur sa tête … l'inconnu était plutôt grand … enfin tout le monde était grand à coté de moi et moi mètre soixante … bref … l'homme masqué me tenait toujours le bras et ne bougeait pas … on attendait quelqu'un ? …possible … nous étions seuls dans la pièce … très richement décorée soit disant passant … les chandeliers qui illuminaient le lieu semblaient être en or … _

_Je sentis mes jambes pliées sous mon poids ... et m'affala sur les genoux… l'inconnu n'avait pas eu le temps de me rattraper … je remarqua alors, quand je posa une main sur mon ventre, que j'avais une plaie assez profonde … mais je ne saignais pas … étrange …l'inconnu baissa ses yeux vers moi et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur … le seule réflexe que j'eue ,fut de reculer … après tout je ne savais pas à quoi j'avais à faire …un démon ? Un vampire ? ou autres créatures … bon … il paraissait être de constitution humaine … mais ces derniers temps j'avais appris à me méfier des apparences … l'inconnu marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et la porte s'ouvrit … laissant apparaître une autre silhouette masquée et … Sakura !_

Aya : Sakura !

_Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et soupira de soulagement … je ne sais pas vraiment si nous étions en position de pouvoir se sentir soulager …c'est alors que le second inconnu relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le poignet de Sakura … elle s'approcha de moi et tomba à genoux face à mon visage … me prenant dans ses bras … je souris … soulagée ... oui… je pouvais l'être un peu … quand même …_

_Les deux autres nous regardaient … enfin il me semblait qu'ils nous fixaient …puis de nouveau … nous voilà empoignées et forcées à être assises sur deux chaises … la personne qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici s'apprêta à dévoiler son visage … quand … noir …_

Elle s'écroula , tête la première sur le tapis … Sakura poussa un léger cri et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle … elle semblait inconsciente mais toujours vivante …

_Noir … il faisait noir …quand de la lumière et de la musique parvinrent jusqu'à moi …_

**Flash Back :**

Voix : Vous voilà enfin Comte Tchekov ( oh pardonnez moi le nom --) , madame …

Voix 2 : Je vois que vous avez emmené votre charmante petite fille !

Madame : Elle tenait absolument à venir …

Voix 2 : A cet age ils veulent tous aller dans la cour des Grands …

Voix 3 : Maman ! Je peux aller voir Aleksandr ?

Madame : oui ma puce mais fait attention ...

Voix 3 : Oui maman !

La petite fille courut alors dans la grande salle où les Grands dansaient, les femmes riaient … elle chercha des yeux un garçon de son âge … il était là … il parlait avec un homme … elle galopa alors vers le jeune garçon et son interlocuteur… elle arriva toute essoufflée … les joues rougies par le manque d'air … les mains sur les cuisses , elle reprenait son souffle …

Aleksandr : Aya ! Te voilà enfin !

Aya : Oui ! Mes parents voulaient encore me montrer à plein de gens … j'ai l'impression que je suis un objet ( _rire_)

Aleksandr : c'est parce que tu es très belle !

Aya : oui sans doute ...

Aleksandr : Je disais cela pour rire …

Aya : Ah que tu es méchant Aleksandr !

L'homme ,qui était avec le jeune garçon, ria et la jeune fille le regarda avec les sourcils froncés … l'air menaçant … et l'homme sourit de plus belle …

Aya : Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme regarda la jeune fille et se baissa à sa hauteur …

Homme : Je suis Hyuga Neji mademoiselle …

Aya : Eh bien monsieur Hyuga Neji je vous prierais d'arrêter de vous moquer de moi …

Aleksandr : Te fâche pas Aya … il se moquait sans doute de moi et non de toi …

Aya : Oui tu as raison ! Avec ta tête de plouc !

Aleksandr : Et c'est moi le méchant après ! Ah je te déteste Aya Tchekov !

Et le petit garçon partit faussement vexé … la petite fille pris alors des airs de grandes dames en mettant les mains sur ses hanches et en parlant au dit Hyuga Neji …

Aya : Ah les hommes !

L'homme ria et la fillette le regarda étrangement …

Aya : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire monsieur Hyuga ?

Neji : rien

Aya : Vous m'avez l'air un brin ironique !

Neji : Et vous un brin perspicace pour une jeune fille !

La fillette pouffa alors à son tour …et l'homme sourit tout en l'invitant à manger une pâtisserie … elle le suivit toute gaiement … il l'asseya, telle une poupée, sur un fauteuil et pris place sur celui d'à coté … les yeux de la fillette … d'un violet profond … brillaient de gaieté et de malice alors qu'elle dévorait un petit gâteau …

Aya : Monsieur Hyuga que faites vous comme métier ?

Neji : Eh bien … je suis un voyageur …

Aya : Oh … vous avez dut voir de jolies choses alors !

Neji : Oui beaucoup ... et vous jeune fille … vous allez vous mariez à un jeune homme de bonne famille quand vous aurez atteint l'âge ?

Aya : Ah ça non je ne veux point me marier et puis … je vais faire comme mon papa et ma maman …

Neji : Ah ? Et quelle est cette charge ?

Aya : Je ne pas le droit de le dire !

Neji : Mais personne ne le saura … cela sera notre secret à nous deux !

Aya : hummm ... d'accord … mais c'est seulement parce que vous êtes très beau …

Neji , _sourit_ : Merci du compliment belle demoiselle …

Aya , _rougit_ : … eh bien le métier que je vais faire est chasseur …

Neji : Chasseur ?

Aya , _chuchotte_ : Oui … enfin … vous savez je vais chassez les personnes mauvaises … les mauvais esprits et les créatures démoniaques …

Neji : Les esprits ?

Aya , chuchotte : Oui …

Neji : Cela ne vous fait pas peur ?

Aya : Non … j'en ai déjà vu … dans les Monts Carpates … quand je suis partie avec mes parents … mais vous ne devez pas le dire …

Voix : Ah Neji tu es là nous te cherchions !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la nouvelle voix et tressaillit … l'homme en face d'elle l'effraya …. Il avait les yeux carmins … il la regarda de haut et lança un regard hostile à l'Hyuga …

Neji : je dois partir mademoiselle Aya …

Aya : J'espère que nous nous reverrons monsieur Hyuga !

Voix : Allons y !

Neji : Au revoir …

Le petite fille salua l'homme de sa main fragile et le regarda s'éloigné avec le second aux yeux de rubis … ils disparurent alors dans la foule … et le décors s'évanouit alors …

**Fin du FlashBack :**

_Du blanc … de la lumière ..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit … Sakura assise sur une chaise la regardait … soudain prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de voir durant son évanouissement … elle bondit de son lit en hurlant … oui son lit … elle était chez elle …

Aya : Que s'est il passé ?

Sakura : Ils allaient nous montrer leur visages quand tu es tombée dans les pommes … alors ils m'ont assommé à mon tour , je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et quand je me suis réveillée … eh bien j'étais la !

Aya : hum … il faut … Sakura j'ai recouvré certains souvenirs …

Sakura : Ah ? Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Aya : Hai … j'étais dans une grande salle … un bal … ma mère était belle et mon père si élégant … ils parlaient avec des amis … et puis j'ai voulut aller voir un certain Aleksandr , un ami je crois … et puis … je l'ai vu …

Sakura : Qui ?

Aya : Neji !

Sakura , _souriant_ : Je savais que tu étais obsédée par lui !

Aya : Je ne rigole pas ! S'était lui !

Sakura : Mais si s'était lui ça voudrait dire que …

Aya : oui !

_Ce n'était pas un fantasme ou une obsession comme Sakura voulut le croire … mais la pure vérité … Neji était une créature … un voyageur avait –il dit … il voyageait dans le temps car il ne vieillissait pas … un vampire ? Un démon ? … sans doute … il faut que je le vois … peut être sait-il des choses que j'ai oublié …. Et puis … ah non pourquoi je rougis … _

Quelques jours plus tard :

Aya rentrait tranquillement d'une ronde … elle l'avait faite seule pour s'habituer aux solos à venir … dans la rue tout était calme … elle ne s'en plaignait pas … et puis elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre … les souvenirs qui étaient revenus en elle, il y à quelque jours , l'obsédaient … elle aurait voulut parler à Neji … mais bon les rencontres avec ses voisins et leur amis étaient toujours le fruit du hasard … elle comprenait mieux maintenant … et puis en y repensant … l'homme , qui une fois était venue sonner chez elle, ressemblait étrangement à l'homme qui vint chercher Neji le soir du bal … cet homme qui cherchait Sasuke … tout se bousculait dans sa tête … elle avait fermé les yeux et l'instant d'après elle se retrouva contre quelque chose de mou … elle avait percuté quelqu'un … elle leva les yeux et …

Voix : A croire que vous adorez me faire chier et me bousculer tout le temps !

Aya : Neji ...

Neji : Vous avez retenue mon prénom ! Vous faites de gros progrès dans l'utilisation de votre cerveau !

Aya : ...eh… je … enfin … tu …

Neji : hein ? Je comprends rien !

Aya : Le bal …

Durant quelques secondes, on pu lire la surprise dans les yeux du jeune homme … le bal … s'était si loin pour lui …

**Flash Back**

Il parlait avec un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année … s'était le fils chéri des personnes qui avaient organisé ce bal … Aleksander , tel était son nom , demandait à l'Hyuga comment plaire à une jeune fille … il n'avait que 10 ans et pensait déjà à cela … soudain le petit garçon s'était retourné vivement vers une fillette qui courait en leur direction et souffla à Neji un « c'est elle » … le jeune homme regardait la fillette … pas de doute s'était elle … l'héritière des Tchekov … la future chasseuse…celle dont le destin était scellé …

Elle respirait difficilement, s'excusa auprès du jeune garçon et tout deux se mirent alors à se chamailler … le petit garçon parti fâché alors que la fillette regardait Neji qui rigolait … il l'avait trouvé très drôle et malicieuse … très mature pour son age… et lui avait offert de manger un gâteau … ils avaient parlé et elle lui avait révélé son secret … il ne fut pas surpris ... et puis l'autre était arrivé …

Voix : Ah Neji tu es là nous te cherchions !

La fillette sembla être mal à l'aise face au nouvel arrivant … l'autre lança un regard froid à Neji …

Neji : je dois partir mademoiselle Aya …

Aya : J'espère que nous nous reverrons monsieur Hyuga !

Voix : Allons y !

Neji : Au revoir …

Il s'éloigna tout en sentant le regard de la fillette posée sur lui …

Voix : Pourquoi tu as parlé à cette mioche …

Neji : Ca c'est fait comme ça …

Voix : Pfff … tu sais pourtant qui elle est …

Neji : oui …

Voix : Fait pas dans les sentiments Neji … je te connais bien … et puis cette gamine… bientôt elle sera morte …

**Fin du FlashBack**

Elle était à quelques centimètres du visage du ténébreux … tenant de ses deux mains le manteau du jeune homme … le fixant dans les yeux … sa voix tremblotait …

Aya : S'étais vous … au bal …Hyuga Neji … un voyageur …

Il la regardait sans répondre et sans bouger …Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière … oui s'était bien moi … surprise !

Aya : Répondez !

Neji : … oui …

Aya , _hurlant_ : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! Et Puis qui êtes vous à la fin ?

Elle pleurait de rage sans pour autant lâché l'Hyuga … et lui , il ne bougeait toujours pas … la regardant … puis elle lui frappa le torse de ses poings … il retint ses poignets quand elle alla lui assener un coup de plus … et sans cri égard il la prit dans ses bras … choquée … elle ne fit rien et ne se débattit pas … il sentait cet odeur fruité … la même que le soir du bal … et elle s'évanouit …

Elle se réveilla, peut être une heure après, dans une chambre … noir … les draps … les rideaux … tout était noir … et il était assis au bord du lit à la regarder …elle ne bougeait pas … le corps caché sous les couvertures … justes ses doigts et le haut de son visage dépassaient …

Neji : je me demandais si un jour vous me reconnaîtriez, mademoiselle Aya …j'ai cherché à vous protégez mais vous êtes finalement devenue chasseur comme vos parents…

Aya : Mes parents … savez vous qui les as tué ?

Neji : Non …

Aya : Pourtant vous êtes l'un des leurs …

Neji : Et alors ?

Aya : groumphl ...

Neji : Pas la peine de rouspéter sous les draps …

Aya : je ne rouspète pas !

Neji : C'est ça !

Aya : Ah vous paraissiez moins chiant quand j'étais petite ! Maintenant vous êtes … grrr…

Neji : Beau ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit enfant …

Aya : Erreur de jeunesse ! J'avais même pas 10 ans !

Neji : Erreur de jeunesse… vraiment … la vérité sort pourtant de la bouche des enfants …

Aya : Grrr

Neji : Toujours le même caractère … je l'ai remarqué de suite quand je vous ai revu …mais c'est ce qui est mignon chez vous …

Elle rougit alors … et il sourit …

Neji : Erreur de jeunesse … c'est ça …

Aya _, bondissant hors du lit_ : Vous m'énervez ! Je retourne chez moi !

Elle alla prendre la porte quand il s'interposa et la plaqua contre le mur … elle poussa un soupire agacé … il lui souffla alors à l'oreille …

Neji : J'aimerais que vous restiez …

Aya : Je ne crois pas non !

Neji : Dommage que ce n'est été qu'une erreur de jeunesse … que les paroles d'une petite fille …

Il la relacha et elle ne bougea pas …le regardant … une lueur de surprise dans les yeux … et un peu de malice qu'elle avait autrefois … cette malice fut comme une invitation pour le jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes … des lèvres glaciales … qu'elle réchauffa rapidement …une main sur le mur à coté de son visage et une autre dans son dos ... il la rapprochait un peu plus de lui … et puis il stoppa court au baiser … elle avait les joues en feu … il lui intima de partir avant qu'il ne devienne fou … elle le regarda une dernière fois et disparut hors de l'appartement …

Toujours dans la même position … il porta une main à son front …tremblant … il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre … le jour allait se lever … elle disparaissait au coin de la rue en regardant une dernière fois dans sa direction …

Elle courait à en perdre haleine … ce baiser si intense … avec le jeune homme à qui elle avait jadis durant une soirée porté son amour d'enfant … cet homme qui venait à nouveau de lui volé son cœur … mais cette fois … elle n'étais plus une enfant … mais une femme …

**Nous étions arrivées à un stade où il était impossible de revenir en arrière … on connaissait l'Organisation ainsi que le monde paranormal … quand bien même nous n'aurions pas accepter … ils nous auraient été impossible de vivre normalement après ces découvertes ….**

**Aya et moi avions été appeler dans une ancienne demeure où se cachait soit disant des goules … facile à battre parait-il … pourtant alors que je tuais une énième créature … je vis un homme derrière Aya puis celle-ci s'effondra … j'allais crier quand ce fut à moi … de sombrer dans l'inconscience …**

**Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard sur ce qui devait être un lit … certes de fortune … mais un lit … tout était sombre mis à part une lueur qui me parvenait aux yeux … une pièce éclairée devait se situer non loin d'où j'étais … je tata le sol … froid et humide … un liquide sirupeux coulait le long de ma nuque et quelque chose semblait avoir entreprit une marche le long de mon mollet … je tressaillis … un insecte … une araignée peu être … que je hais les araignées … bien sur cela ne devrait pas être ma principale préoccupation … en effet après analyse de la situation , j'étais prise au piège dans un lieu qui m'étais inconnu et j'étais blessée … alors bon … une misérable araignée , me diriez vous , n'est rien comparée à la position dans laquelle je me trouvais … pourtant l'araignée était la goutte en trop … et puis s'était peu être pas une araignée … si s'était un cloporte … ou un cafard … j'ai peur des cafards …**

**Je fus tellement préoccupée à supposer quel pouvait être l'insecte sur moi que je n'entendis pas la porte de mon cachot s'ouvrir … la lumière m'éblouit alors … je ne distinguais pas la silhouette qui me faisais face … trop aveuglée par la torche qu'il brandissait devant mes yeux … « lève toi et suis moi … » … je m'exécuta … il ne m'aida même pas le rustre … je titubais quand même ! … me prenais les parois de ce qui devait être un couloir … un coup à droite … un coup à gauche … j'allais avoir de sacré bleus … en plus j'aime pas le bleu …**

**Nous arrivâmes , l'étranger et moi, bien que ce soit moi l'étrangère dans le tas … bref … nous arrivâmes dans une pièce fortement illuminée par plusieurs chandeliers … je ne remarqua pas de suite les autres personnes qui étaient présentes … puis j'entendis mon prénom crié par un voix féminine que je connaissais très bien … Aya … je soupira de soulagement … au moins elle n'était pas morte et je n'étais plus seule … bon nous n'étions pas sortit d'affaire … je m'étais approchée et agenouillée devant elle … du sang coulait de sa tempe à ses lèvres … je la pris alors dans mes bras … **

**Je sentais le regard des deux autres dans mon dos… soudain ils nous prirent sans douceur par les bras et nous posâmes sur deux chaises … un des deux inconnu alla dévoiler son visage quand Aya tomba tête la première … inconsciente elle était …**

Sakura : Aya ?

Inconnu : Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang avec sa plaie à l'abdomen …

**Je regarda alors le ventre de mon amie et remarqua la blessure dont l'homme parlait … assez profonde … mais qui semblait ne plus saigner … l'hémorragie avait du cesser … je ne sais pas comment … je regarda mes deux opposants … l'autre n'avait finalement pas enlever son capuchon …**

Sakura : Qui ... qui êtes vous ? Où sommes nous ?

Inconnu : On ne peut vous dire … nous ne vous voulons aucun mal … nous allons d'ailleurs vous libérez … mais …

Sakura : Mais qu …

Elle venait à son tour de tomber ... évanouie … assommée par les deux silhouettes capuchonnées … Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin , ce fut dans son lit … instinctivement elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie … et la découvrit endormis … elle s'asseya non loin de lit de l'endormie … la regardant jusqu'à que celle-ci daigne ouvrir les yeux … ce qu'il fit un peu plus tard … Aya en ouvrant les yeux , bondit telle une furie de son lit tout en hurlant …

Aya : Que s'est il passé ?

Sakura : Ils allaient nous montrer leur visage quand tu es tombée dans les pommes … alors ils m'ont assommé à mon tour , je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et quand je me suis réveillée… eh bien j'étais la !

Aya : hum … il faut … Sakura j'ai recouvré certains souvenirs …

Sakura : Ah ? Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Aya : Hai … j'étais dans une grande salle … un bal … ma mère était belle et mon père si élégant … ils parlaient avec des amis … et puis j'ai voulut aller voir un certain Aleksandr , un ami je crois … et puis … je l'ai vu …

Sakura : Qui ?

Aya : Neji !

Sakura , _souriant_ : Je savais que tu étais obsédée par lui !

Aya : Je ne rigole pas ! S'était lui !

Sakura : Mais si s'était lui ça voudrait dire que …

Aya : oui !

**Cela voulait dire que Neji était une créature … un vampire ou un démon peut être même autre chose … un magicien … un alchimiste … qu'importe ce qu'il était … mais si Neji fut une créature alors … Sasuke … le serait aussi … non impossible … je l'aurais sentie … enfin je ne sais pas …**

**T'aurais rien sentie bêta … ton amour pour lui t'aveugle !**

**Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi ! … enfin c'est vrai que j'éprouvais de forts sentiments pour notre étrange voisin … s'était surtout ce coté étrange qui m'avait attiré vers lui … j'étais attiré par un mec que j'avais du voir 3 à 4 fois dans ma vie … je suis totaly pathétique … de plus s'il était une créature j'étais tombée bien plus bas que le pathétique … ahhhh … pauvre de moi …. Pauvre de nous … quand je pense à Aya … même si elle le cache … avec Neji … eh eh eh … Sakura n'est pas dupe ! … m'enfin …**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued …**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres … il propulse direct un peu plus loin mais bon je peux pas tourner quinze mille ans autour du pot … ! Voilà donc ! reviews plz TT**


End file.
